Time and Tide Await
by divadarling
Summary: Rumple called forth his dagger and lifted the blade above his head. "Everyone deserves true love, even the Evil Queen." Rumple stabbed her in the back. Regina cried out and fell to her knees. A combination of pain, shock and hatred washed over her face. Rumple rested his hands on his cane and regarded her calmly. "You'll owe me for this one, dearie." -OutlawQueen forever!
1. Chapter 1

_In my attempt to mirror the show I have divided this story into a few different timelines that will eventually all merge together. Everything is labeled but just so you know here is a breakdown:_

_Storybrooke - Present Day - I will start with the present and then tell the events that lead up to it which goes back to..._

_Storybrooke - 3 weeks ago - this timeline will go forward in chronological order until we catch up to the present._

_Enchanted Forest - Missing Year - This is the year everyone forgot because of Zelena when things were "a bit rough" between Regina and Robin._

_Enchanged Forest - Pre-Curse - this takes place shortly after Belle convinces Rumple not to kill Robin after he broke into the castle._

_Don't be afraid, it will make sense when you are reading it. :) Enjoy the OutlawQueen goodness!_

* * *

_Storybrooke - Present Day_

The bell on the door jingled and Mr. Gold looked up from behind the counter. Regina swept into his shop, looking every inch a regal queen even in Calvin Klein business attire.

"Your majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He knew Regina had been in semi-seclusion for the last few weeks.

"You know." Her deep tone told him she was in no mood for games. She was right. He half expected to see her sooner than today.

The bell chimed again, but this time Mrs. Gold barged through.

"Regina?! What was that? What the hell is going on?"

Rumple came out from around the counter but did not approach Regina. His wife's alarm put him on edge but so did Regina's temper.

"The tide is coming." Her tone unnerved him with its calmness.

"No." He shook his head. "You don't know that."

"I saw it. So did she." Regina tossed her head toward Belle. Belle blinked and her eyes questioned Rumple.

"That could be an anomaly. It's been known to happen." Rumple maintained his relaxed posture. Regina always over-reacted but he never let it shake him.

"What is the tide?" Belle asked.

"I don't have time for your ignorance." Regina glared at Mrs. Gold. Rumple took a step toward the Queen but he stopped when she took her attention away from Belle.

"It is the tide," Regina assured him, "After Emma screwed around with the timeline we should have expected it."

The bitter note in her voice did not go un-notice. Rumple shook his head.

"If the tides are coming for Marian I should think you would be pleased."

Regina inhaled sharply. Rumple knew he hit a nerve and he reveled in her suffering for an instant. Old habits die hard. Belle sent him a glare and he regretted the comment.

"I will admit," Regina began slowly, "that is what I want, but its more than that. You know the tide brings unforeseen casualties. I won't let Henry be a part of it."

Rumple liked when Regina got feisty. Life always took a turn for the interesting when she decided to act.

"You still have no proof."

Regina glared at him.

"Henry's book. I changed it. He told me that when I practice light magic I undo the darkness of my past. A guard I murdered was brought back." Belle moved toward Regina. She reached out and Rumple nearly warned his wife Regina was in no temperament to be comforted. Belle's hand stopped short and Rumple felt relief wash over him.

"That's amazing, Regina. You can undo your past evil."

Rumple closed his eyes and turned away. He knew Regina shot his wife a death stare, and he knew if he saw it he would make Regina sorry.

"Why are you even still here?" Regina snapped at Belle, then turned to Rumple. "Can't you send your wench away? This is a private conversation."

Belle's nose crinkled.

"Why are you being so mean to me? I thought we were becoming friends."

Regina spun back around to look at Belle.

"One lunch does not make us friends. It wasn't even really lunch-"

"Look!" Rumple interrupted. "Arguing is not solving anything."

Both his wife and the queen lowered their heads. Rumple softened his tone and looked at his wife.

"Belle, I have the chance to do the right thing now, but you might never forgive me."

Belle walked passed Regina. The anger between them was palpable. Belle stopped in front of Rumple with confusion and faith in her eyes.

"If it's the right thing then I'd like to think I'd understand."

Regina sighed loudly.

"I would never even consider doing it, if not for you and your love."

Belle put her hands over his that still rested on his cane. She smiled warmly.

"I don't have time for this," Regina growled.

"Everyone deserves a chance at true love," Rumple said.

"Yes," Belle replied.

"Oh, barf! When you two are done with your domestic moment and ready for business come find me." Regina turned and walked toward the front door.

Rumple called forth his dagger and heard Belle gasp. He moved with speed toward Regina and lifted the blade above his head.

"Everyone, even the Evil Queen." He stabbed her in the back. Regina cried out and fell to her knees.

"Rumple?!" Belle yelled and ran to Regina. The Queen turned on her side and looked up at him. A combination of pain, shock, and hatred washed over her face.

Rumple rested his hands on his cane and regarded her calmly.

"You'll owe me for this one, dearie."

Regina's arm fell out from under her and she slumped to the floor. The dagger in her back glowed with magic.

* * *

_Storybrooke - 3 weeks ago_

Mary Margaret did not want to pry her eyes from the warm bundle in her arms, but instinct told her something was amiss. One glance at her daughter confirmed her suspicion.

Emma slid into the booth next to Henry. The Sheriff usually possessed so much self control that the slight wobble in her balance alarmed Mary Margaret.

"Emma, what's wrong?" David's arm tightened around Mary Margaret. She took comfort in her husband's gesture. The pale grey hue of Emma skin left no doubt something was indeed wrong.

"I..." Emma's voice cracked. She leaned forward as if a weight pressed her shoulders into a slouch. "The woman I brought back from the past is Maid Marian."

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes. She waited for Emma to continue, not really grasping what was so significant about the woman famous for taming the thief of the Enchanted Forrest.

"Robin Hood's wife?" Henry gasped.

He jumped up from the booth and looked behind them. Snow saw the reunited family sharing a moment of happiness. She smiled at the sight, and felt an overwhelming sense of peace.

The moment was short lived. Robin Hood suddenly looked around, almost as abruptly as Henry had. Marian put her hand on his arm, but his joy seemed somehow diminished.

"Where's my mom?" Henry asked Emma. His young eyes held more worry than they should have.

"She took off," Emma said then added, "and I am lucky that my heart is still in my chest."

Snow put the pieces together. Ever since the first day Regina met Robin Hood she suspected her stepmother hid an attraction to the thief, though she had yet to garner any proof.

"Sooo... Robin Hood and Regina were...?" Were what? Snow was not sure what Regina was capable of.

"Dating." All eyes went to Henry. He shrugged his shoulders and lowered his already soft spoken voice. "I saw them kissing a few days ago."

Mary Margaret could not stop her jaw from falling open. Mixed feelings swelled inside her, as a flash of memory passed through her mind's eye. Regina was not smitten that day she entered the Charmings house with a bright smile, she was in love. Hope for Regina's happiness nearly brought tears to Snow's eyes. The stricken look on Emma's face brought the full magnitude of what had happened into reality.

"I need to see her," Henry told Emma.

"Not with me, kid. She isn't exactly warm and fuzzy when she isn't mad at me."

"Was she mad?" Snow could not help her curiosity. She knew the deeper Regina's feelings for Robin Hood, the more danger all of them were in.

"I'd say downright pissed."

"Great," David groaned. He squeezed Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"Why don't you take Henry," Snow suggested. Her husband's expression showed no signs of eagerness to face the Evil Queen. Still, he stood up from the booth and followed Henry outside. Snow was glad he realized how important it was for Regina to have someone right now.

"What's that smirk for?"

Snow sighed.

"I never thought I'd say this but... I just really care about Regina. Is that crazy? I mean, this is a woman whose sole purpose for the last 30 years has been to destroy me."

Emma scoffed.

"Well, you are fairest of them all."

Snow kept her expression even. Emma's bitter side always sent a pang of guilt through her.

"Besides," Emma continued, "anything Regina might do could hurt Henry, and he's been through enough."

Snow nodded and held Neal closer.

"We all have."

Emma shook her head.

"He couldn't have really liked her that much, right? I mean they've only know each other for-"

Snow kicked Emma under the table when she saw Robin Hood leave his wife and son and approach.

"Hey! What?" Emma started to grumble but she stopped when Robin reached the edge of their table.

"Emma, I can't thank you enough for bringing my Marian back to me. Roland has a mother again because of you, and I have the love of my life." Tears of joy glistened in his eyes but did not fall.

"Glad I could help," Emma said curtly.

Snow inhaled deeply, she felt very uncomfortable. Instinct told her something was very wrong. Robin leaned forward.

"Did..." he hesitated. "Regina left then?"

The way he sounded made Snow study him carefully.

"Yup." Emma stared down at her hands in front of her.

"Damn it," Robin muttered under his breath and then left the table.

Emma's eyes were wide when she looked at Snow.

"Did he just...?" Emma turned around. Robin, Marian and Roland exited Granny's together.

"That's surprising." Snow smiled, but her heart was not in it. She wondered where Regina was, and if they were all about to meet their doom.

Emma let her head fall to the table.

"That makes this whole thing worse. I feel awful!" Her mumbled voice was filled with regret.

"Believe me, Emma, I know." Snow reached across the table and took her daughter's hand. Emma lifted her head up. The faintest hint of appreciation filled her features.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest - Missing Year_

Robin Hood could tell he was not alone in his feeling of irritation at the snarky remarks of the Evil Queen. The villagers they traveled with on the path back to the palace were tired, hungry, and doing their best to stay out of Regina's way. Snow and Charming kept morale up through sheer optimism. They led the small band along the lake road but they were at the helm, and the Queen travelled somewhere in the middle.

Grumpy glared at Regina every time she bit someone's head off, and Robin had to hide a smirk. The Queen really rubbed him the wrong way. She was so smug, and he wanted to wipe that superior grin off her face. Everyone put up with her because with Zelena on the loose, and any kind of ogre or wraith lurking near-by, her powerful magic brought a level of comfort.

A teenage boy tripped over a rock in front of Regina and caused her to interrupt her pace. He looked up at her with fear written all over his face. Robin had never seen someone move so fast.

"I've seen pregnant wood sprites less klutzy than you."

"I'm sorry, your highness."

The boy ran to his mother, who gave Regina a glare. The Queen responded with a look of her own, a taunt toward the boy and his family. She picked up her long black robe and marched on like she owned the place... which, she kind of did.

Grumpy slowed his stride and fell into step next to Robin.

"You know, there are days I could ring her neck. Just enough to take her down a peg or two," he admitted in a whisper. Robin thought of his carefree days when he had jolly time with the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Why not, old boy?"

"Ring her neck? No thanks, I don't want to spend eternity as a toad."

"Not something so drastic, but taking her down a peg or two..."

Grumpy cocked his head to the side. The corner of Robin's mouth pulled into a grin.

"You wouldn't dare." Grumpy face brightened even at the prospect. The challenge had been made, and Robin never could refuse a challenge.

"Lovely day for a swim, though a bit nippy, perhaps. What do you think?" Robin watched Grumpy shake his head. As he skipped ahead to join Regina he heard Grumpy remark to Little John.

"What I wouldn't give for a camera in the Enchanted Forrest."

When Robin reached Regina's side she gave him an annoyed sidelong glance.

"Good day, my lady," he said with a polite bow of his head. He ever so slightly moved toward the right, altering Regina's path toward the embankment.

"What do you want, thief?"

"Only the joy of your company, my lady. Though I can see I will have to fight the others off."

She sneered. Robin grinned. He hated the thrill that shot through him every time he made her angry. He knew he was tempting fate, but the spark of passion in her eyes ignited by her rage was like an incurable addiction he needed more of.

"If we didn't need you to navigate these woods, know that you would be a smoldering pile of ash right now."

"But, my lady, I think you're the one that needs cooling off." A simple flick of Robin's wrist and... SPLASH.

The entire company stopped. Robin heard gasps. Regina went fully under the crystal lake water. The large feather plume around her neck and her elaborate hair came up looking as elegant as a wet blanket. She squealed and slapped her hands against the water, sending ripples toward the shore.

Grumpy's roaring laughter filled the air.

"You never looked better, your highness!"

Robin heard Little John's laugh and soon everyone joined in. Regina blinked and narrowed her eyes. Snow White and Prince Charming appeared, drawn by the commotion.

"That is why we are called the Merry Men," Robin yelled to her, which only sparked more laughter. Regina lifted her hand, and the laughter immediately stopped.

"Regina!" Snow stepped toward the lake but Charming caught her arm.

Regina studied Robin, then she dropped her hand.

"You're not worth it."

The villagers audibly sighed. Snow White's tensed shoulders relaxed. Robin moved down the embankment and offered his hand to the drenched Queen.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I have never been able to turn down a dare."

She sloshed toward him through the clear water. The reflection of sunlight on the waves lit her silhouette and enthralled him. Her form fitting dress was even sexier when wet. He really hated that he could be so attracted to someone so formerly evil.

She reached for his hand. He knew exactly what she was going to do. He set himself up for it. He had hurt the lady's pride and he owed her some recompense. She smiled beautifully as she took his hand, and to see such lovely mischief in her eyes made his journey into the lake a pleasant one. When his head lifted above the water he heard the villagers laughing at him.

Snow White and Prince Charming assisted Regina up the embankment, but the other travelers kept their distance. Robin stood and bowed.

"And that, my Merry Men, is how you turn an evil queen into a drama queen! Oodelaly!"

Grumpy clapped but all of Robin's men and a few of the villagers replied, "Oodelaly!" Snow and Charming both did a double take. Regina glared at Robin from over her shoulder.

"Just one fireball. Henry would never know," Robin over heard Regina hiss to Snow White. He ignored her words and winked at her as he climbed out of the pond. Little John and Grumpy assisted.

Regina walked far away from him at the front of the company alongside the Charmings. The chill in the air froze his wet clothes to his skin. After a pat on the back from Grumpy and his Merry Men he went in search of something dry to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone - thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 2 :)_

* * *

Storybrooke - 3 weeks ago

"I think you drove past it, Gramps." Henry looked out the windshield of the old truck. David shook his head.

"No, it's just..." He saw the street sign pass by. He exchanged a look with Henry.

"I guess I did."

Charming put the pickup in reverse and did a three point turn in the middle of the quiet street. He drove slowly along the road and followed the fence until he saw the familiar hedges that lined the entrance to the Mayor's house.

"It's gone." David lowered his head so he could see out of Henry's window.

"How could it be gone?" The panic in Henry's voice was not lost on David. His grandson flung open the pickup door and raced across the side walk. Charming squealed the trunk into park and hurried after Henry. Side by side they gazed across the empty lot where the mansion had once been.

Henry's breaths came heavy and fast. Charming put a hand on the boy's shoulder. With the other he reached his fingers forward. They touched something. A wave of liquid magic rippled at the contact. He let out a sigh of relief.

"A cloaking spell."

Henry looked up. Charming could see the same relief reflected in Henry's face.

"Do you think the spell will let me in?"

David suspected it if Regina would let anyone in, it would be Henry.

"One way to find out."

Henry stepped forward. He put his hands out and the cloak rippled again. The boy pushed against the air.

"Mom? Can I come in?"

The simple plea from his grandson sent a sharp twinge of heartbreak through him. He worried that Regina might ignore the call of her son.

Henry continued to press against the invisible wall. The ripples grew larger.

"Mom?!" Henry was near tears. David gritted his teeth. Not for the first time in his life he felt the urge to punch Regina.

David was about to say something, but a disembodied voice filled the air.

"I want to be left alone for a while, Henry."

For the second time, David forced himself to relax. Regina's emotionless tone unnerved him, but not as much as it might have a year ago.

Henry dropped his head.

"I love you, mom."

No answer.

The sadness resonating from the empty lot almost had a physical force. David looked at Henry.

His grandson stepped away from the invisible wall. David put his arm around the boy as they walked back to the pickup.

Once they were back inside the truck, Henry looked up at David. The concern he saw in Henry's eyes made him uneasy.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

With every fiber of his being Prince Charming wanted to assure Henry of Regina's well being, but he knew the Evil Queen too well to promote that lie.

"I guess we will see if she really has changed."

Henry pressed his lips together.

"You don't believe in her."

David answered quickly, before the disappointment settled on Henry's face.

"You do. That's enough for me."

Henry sighed. His eyes followed the empty lot until it passed from view.

* * *

Enchanted Forest - Missing Year

Regina held her hands close to the fire, but the damp clothes she wore soaked through to her skin. The loss of the sun drained all the warmth from her body in a flash. The heat felt good, but it was hardly enough to reach beyond her finger tips. The Charmings left her alone by the fire as they worked to settle the peasants in for the night. She considered asking them for help in locating dry clothes, but even the thought made her ill.

"My lady." Regina rolled her eyes but did not turn around. She kept her hands to the fire.

"For a thief you're not very graceful. I heard you coming a mile away."

"I meant for you to. I didn't want to risk being turned into a fireball."

A shiver ran down her spine. Even if she wanted to she was too cold to conjure anything but a sneeze. In an instant he was at her side. He held up a pile of neatly folded clothes.

"You must be freezing. I was." She eyed him from head to toe. He managed to find some rags that looked much like the rags he wore before.

"You expect me to wear that?" She curled her lip and kept her hands up to the fire. He grabbed her wrist and forced the garments into her hand.

"You'll wear it and like it."

Regina opened her mouth to protest but the thought of warm, dry clothes, even if they were rags, was too appealing to pass by.

"I'll wait over there while you change. Once you're finished, I have a proposition."

Regina was about to reply, but the combination of words and images in her head took her to a strange place. Robin started to walk away before she decided if he meant the slight innuendo on purpose. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Just a minute." She heard him stop but she did not turn around. She pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"I can't get out of this thing without help."

Technically, she could have used magic, but she wanted to make him assist her like some pathetic ladies maid. At least, that is what she told herself.

Robin approached her slowly. She waited until she felt his fingers touch the latches of her gown. For some reason, her heart started to pound. She worried she might be running a fever. If she got sick she promised herself she would make him pay.

"How's that?" His lips were close to her ear. She nearly said thank you, but something kept her from speaking. She lifted the hem of the dress and stormed into the woods.

She changed in a puff of magic then waited for a few minutes in order to keep up the pretense. When she found him he was standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down on city lights in the distance.

"So, what is this proposition?" She lifted an eyebrow.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a sly grin. They exchanged a look that alarmed Regina so much she moved toward the cliff to try to get out from under his gaze. She felt very uncomfortable in front of him in the ugly peasant rags.

"Down in that village is treasure I want to steal, but I can't do it without help."

The Evil Queen scoffed.

"I don't steal." She regarded him with distain. Robin dropped his head and nodded, as if her actions were somehow predictable. His reaction annoyed her.

"What is it?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"The golden scarab."

Regina eyed him with amusement, then peered down on the town with more scrutiny.

"You expect me to believe that the magical beacon of the world's greatest treasures is down there in _that_ village?"

Robin grinned at her.

"Well, not exactly. Only half of it is."

Regina shook her head. For a moment he really caught her attention. He reached into his pocket.

"I have the other half."

Regina swiped the golden object. Robin let her take it freely. If she was not so enthralled by the magically quality of the item she might have appreciated his trust.

"If I help you what do you get out of it?"

"Your forgiveness for the lake incident?"

"And you let me keep the scarab?"

Robin nodded.

"You would trust me with it? Do you have any idea how much magic is in this thing?" Regina held up the tiny piece of gold.

"I do, which is why I think you should have it. Can you imagine what Zelena might do if-"

"Point taken." Regina's eyes widened. "Come on, let's go."

After the boredom of helping the Charming round up Storybrooke residents, the Queen was ready for some adventure.

* * *

Storybrooke - 3 weeks ago

Emma set the paperwork in the inbox tray and was about to leave city hall when a sound caught her attention. She pulled her gun, and nearly scolded herself for being so paranoid. Nearly, until she remembered were she was and who she was. When that happened she scolded herself for not having two guns, a fairy, and an enchanted object.

The noise came from the Mayor's Office. Emma stalked the room cautiously. She tensed her body and then kicked open the door with gun aimed.

Across the room Regina glanced up from her desk. A moment of surprise passed over Regina's face, before the familiar smugness reappeared.

"Someone had too much coffee this morning."

"Regina?" Emma put her gun away but still entered the room cautiously. After Henry and David related the tale of Regina's disappearing house, Emma did not expect to see the mayor for some time.

"Everything okay?" Emma glanced at every corner, still not fully convinced some trick was not at play.

Regina scribbled something on the paper on her desk then placed it on a stack next to the lamp.

"You're going to ask that?" She did not look up. Her tone was hostile. Emma took another step forward.

"We were worried."

Regina put her pen down, but did not look up.

"You mean, Henry was worried."

Emma rallied her courage.

"I wish you knew how sorry I am, Regina. I didn't know. I didn't know she was Marian. I didn't even know you were dating-"

"Don't. Say. It."

Regina placed a fisted hand on each end of her desk. Emma swallowed.

"What can I do? Do you want Henry to come stay with you?" Emma grasped at any straw that might keep the Evil Queen from returning. With each passing moment she felt Regina's dark rage gathering magic into the air.

"Frankly, Swan, I'm over it." Regina slowly glanced up at Emma. Her dark eyes pierced the space between them and went right to Emma's soul.

"Really?" Emma blinked rapidly.

"Much as I would like to rip your heart from your chest," Regina said as she stood up. She unclenched her fists and rounded the desk. "I forgot for a moment that I am a villain. And villains don't get happy endings."

Emma moved her hands to her hips. She wished she had not put her gun away. Regina stared her down with a wild look in her eyes.

"So, what? The Evil Queen is back?"

"Back? No, dear, she never left." The grin on Regina's face was hollow, and somehow failed to instill fear as it once had.

Emma narrowed her eyes. She might have been more concerned, save for the fact that the dark magic she felt gathering earlier had slightly dissipated.

"You're going to curse us all again? Try to kill me? Try to kill my parents? Take it out on Marian?"

The evil grin on Regina's lips faded.

"All viable options but I don't know what I'll do. Evil is unpredictable." Her eyes widened.

"Uh-huh." Emma folded her arms. "Until you decide I left some paperwork for you to sign out at the front desk."

Regina pressed her lips together.

"Fine." She moved back around her desk and returned to whatever task she was in the middle of when Emma interrupted.

Emma reached the front door and turned.

"I'll send Henry over after school."

Regina kept her head down.

"I'll be too busy plotting my revenge. Tell him not to bother."

"Regina." The double doors to the office slammed in Emma's face. An inch or two more and her next stop would have been the ER. She took out her phone and called Mary Margaret.

* * *

Enchanted Forest - Missing Year

The Evil Queen stubbed her toe on a rock. She cursed. Robin turned from his trek through the dark forest.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

Every time he said 'my lady' if felt as if he was mocking her. Regina swallowed the pain but not her pride.

"Fine. Tell me, thief," she continued to walk toward the village. He did not let her take the lead, but stayed close at her side. "How is it you acquired half of the golden scarab?"

The question had been gnawing at her ever since he handed her the small half beetle. He stopped abruptly and Regina did the same. She looked at him but in the dark she could not see his expression.

"My wife died to help me find it."

Regina relished the dark because it hid the flush of heat that came to her face.

"I'm sorry."

Regina missed his playful banter during the rest of their journey toward the village. She knew she reminded him of a painful experience and she almost felt bad about it. _Almost_. He was only a thief after all.

They reached the edge of town and Robin crouched behind a row of shrubs. He gestured for Regina to join him but she refused. Evil Queen's never crouch.

She strolled up to the brush and looked down the hill to the rows of houses surrounding the market square. Robin exhaled loudly.

"They'll see you."

She looked down her nose at him.

"So? In these rags no one will care who I am."

She heard footsteps. Robin's hand latched onto her arm. Her entire body was pulled behind the brush. She crashed into Robin's sturdy chest. Before she could protest he covered her mouth with his hand. The scent of forest filled her senses. From beneath the shrubs Regina watched the black boots of two soldiers.

She forced Robin's hand away and sent him a death glare. When the guards moved away, Robin spoke in a hushed tone.

"While you were gone, some of your black knights went rogue. They are mercenaries now. Loyal to no one and only too pleased to kill anyone that gets in their way."

Regina conjured a fireball.

"Then I will remind them who their queen is."

Robin grabbed Regina's arm before she lifted above the brush. The spell that conjured the fire faded.

"Keep your eye on the prize, my lady." He glanced up to the high tower in the center of the market square.

"They are holding their pillaged treasure up there."

"And you think the missing piece of the scarab is there?" Regina lifted her eyebrow. Mischief danced in Robin's eyes. She was glad his gloomy mood had vanished.

"I assume you have a plan to break in? Or do I have to do all the work?"

Robin put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at his fingers as if they were some dangerous foreign object but his other hand directed her eyes to the base of the tower.

A lone guard stood in front of the single entrance, save for the small window high above.

"That depends, my lady. How good are you with a bow and arrow?"

She did not reply.

"I will go down there and take care of the guard. You keep watch while I sneak in and get the treasure."

Regina rolled her shoulder and his hand slipped away.

"I thought we were only after the scarab?"

Robin frowned.

"Look at this village. Its people have suffered by the hands of your soldiers. The least you can do is help return their possessions."

Regina hated the guilt and regret his words stirred up in her. She masked the deep emotions with a wall of sarcasm.

"Why in all the realms I end up helping a thief like you I'll never know."

Robin smiled.

"It's called a change of heart, my lady."

Regina stood up and moved into the forest before Robin could see how much the compliment and faith touched her. They moved to a secluded area that over looked a small cliff. Below Regina saw a wagon attached to two horses. From near a large tree, Regina could see a clear path down over houses and into the market square and tower.

Robin handed her a bow and arrow, which she took reluctantly.

"This really isn't my thing. Can't I just use a fireball?"

"And alert every mercenary for ten miles?"

Robin wrapped his arms around her. Her heart pounded so loudly she was sure he could hear it. She felt foolish when she realized he was only showing her how to use the weapon. She regained her senses and lifted the bow as she had seen Snow White do many time before.

"You don't need to hit the guard, only distract him." He spoke close to her ear, just as he had earlier when he helped with her gown.

"This would be simpler if you just let me use magic on him." Regina said as she tried to aim the arrow. Robin lifted her elbow with his hand.

"The tricky shot will be sending the arrow through the tower window with a rope attached."

Regina dropped her arm and turned over her shoulder to look at him. She was startled by the closeness of his face but pretended like she was unaffected.

"You can't be serious."

"It's a good plan. Just try not to hit me."

Regina grinned.

"Like I told you before, you better say out of my way."

Robin took her wrist and her elbow and helped her aim the arrow. She released and hit the tree she aimed for directly in the center.

"You're a natural."

Robin stepped away from her. She lowered the bow and lifted her chin. The smile that broke through held a hint of Evil Queen.

"Let's steal some magic."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey all - I am really happy that you are enjoying the read. I so love Robin and Regina and I hope you like where I decided to take this story, as you will see in coming chapters. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Storybrooke - 3 weeks ago_

"You have to be joking!" David ran his hand over his clean shaven chin. Mary Margaret took her eyes from her husband and looked at Henry. He sat on the sofa with shoulders slouched and lips downward. His posture strengthened Snow's resolve.

"It's been a week, David. If she had seen Henry I wouldn't be so worried, but..."

David moved his head side to side.

"What about what Emma said? She's busy plotting her revenge."

Mary Margaret pressed her lips into a thin line.

"That's Regina being Regina."

She clasped her hands together over the kitchen counter. Her attention she split equally between David and Emma.

"She hasn't done anything evil," Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at Emma, "and, no, citing LeRoy for disturbing the peace does not count."

Emma closed her mouth. David moved around the counter. He placed his hands on Snow's shoulders.

"This is our son we're talking about. I refuse to let Neal anywhere near her."

Snow avoided her husband's gaze by looking to Henry. He sat motionless across the room. The plea in his eyes tore at Snow's heart.

"Regina needs an act of faith right now." She cupped David's cheek in her hand. "And I have faith. She won't hurt either of us."

David dropped his gaze. Snow removed her hand. She knew his heart softened.

"She won't." Henry perked up as he spoke.

David sighed.

"Why you continually give that woman chances I will never understand."

Snow smiled at Charming. She loved her husband because he always made the right decision even when it hurt.

"You call me the second things even remotely appear dangerous."

Snow hugged him and then picked up the convertible car seat that contained their sleeping baby. Emma took her arm.

"Be careful, mom." Each time Emma used the term of endearment Snow felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude and joy. She nodded.

"Tell her I miss her," Henry said as he hugged Snow. At the doorway Snow turned to all of them. David folded his arms.

"I hope you're right."

"This family is not going to spend another 28 years living in fear of her."

Emma tilted her head to the side. Snow glanced over her beautiful family and closed the door.

When she arrived at the empty lot where Regina's house once stood she set the baby carrier on the side walk next to her.

"Regina?"

She waited. She heard a creaking sound, and saw a top floor window open. The space inside the house hovered over the ground in mid air. A large ball of fire emerged and flew at her. Mary Margaret yelped and jumped out of the way. The fireball hit and demolished a shrub in the front yard.

"For Pete sakes, Regina! I have the baby with me!"

The window closed, but Snow caught no glimpse of the Evil Queen.

"I'm not going away until you let me in. You know I mean it. You can spend all day throwing fireballs, but I won't leave. I will stand here for a week if I have too."

The empty lot remained quiet. Snow lifted her chest and reached her fingers forward. The invisible shield was cool to the touch. The barrier grew stronger the harder she pushed. Then, suddenly, her fingers broke through. She smiled. Some part of Regina wanted to be saved. Snow knew it now and nothing would stop her. She picked up the baby carrier.

"Enter at your own peril." The disembodied voice of Regina warned.

Snow ignored her and pressed through the cloak. The house appeared. The white columns and perfectly clean walls looked unchanged. Snow knocked on the front door, but Regina did not answer. She touched the door knob, half expecting an electric shock. When nothing happened she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Regina?"

The Queen finally appeared. She was down the hallway at the other end of the house. She carried a vase of flowers which she set on the table in the center of the room.

"What is it you want?" Regina fiddled with the flower arrangement. The irritation in her deep tone did not detour Snow. She walked across the house. When she reached the table her attention was drawn by the wall to the left. A large, round hole in the house still smoked at the edges. Snow sent a questioning gaze at Regina.

"I'm remodeling," she explained with a smirk. "I call it, Emma's makeover."

Snow lifted baby Neal in the carrier onto the table.

"I came here to ask you a favor."

Snow could tell Regina worked hard to keep any emotion from showing on her face, but even she could not stop the sneer that curled her lips.

"Unbelievable! You people have nerve."

For a moment Snow wanted to turn back. Her faith carried her through. She looked Regina in the eyes.

"I need to run to the market and everyone else is busy right now. Would you mind watching Neal for about 30 minutes?"

Snow did not take her eyes from Regina. She searched for some sign that the request had legitimately moved the Evil Queen, but Regina's dark scowl gave nothing away.

"I take it back." She forced a laugh and looked down her nose. "You're not unbelievable, you're stupid."

Snow put her hand on the basket that held her sleeping child, one of the most precious miracles in her life.

"No, Regina, it's not stupidity. It's love."

For the first time since the conversation began Regina broke eye contact with Snow.

"I love Henry enough to do whatever it takes to keep him from losing his mother to the darkness."

Regina lifted her chin. Snow saw her emotional wall go up as if it had a physical appearance.

"And you think an afternoon of babysitting is going to fix everything?"

Snow rallied her courage.

"I hope that by trusting you with the thing that means most to me in the world you will realize you're not alone. Not anymore." Snow put her hand on Regina's arm, and received an intimidating glare. "Don't disappoint me, Regina."

Snow let go, and tore herself away from her child. She walked toward the front door. The last time she felt such a painful tug of regret and fear was the night of Emma's birth. She put on a brave front with David, but trusting Regina now was one of the most difficult moments of her life.

As Snow closed the door she heard Regina's dark reply.

"That's what I do, Mary Margaret. I disappoint."

Snow White really did go to the market. She walked up and down the aisles in a daze. Her heart was at Regina's. She wondered if her decision was massively stupid. David called her every five seconds until she finally answered.

"Everything is fine." She spoke into the phone and then hung up. She did not want to tell him she left their son alone with Regina. Thirty minutes somehow seemed longer that all 28 years under the curse in Storybrooke.

She packed away the groceries in the trunk of her car, though she had no idea what she had purchased. When she arrived at Regina's she saw the house in the middle of the lot and not empty space. She told herself that was a good sign. As she walked up the entrance she played over the worst scenarios in her head. Maybe Regina found a way to open a portal and took off with Neal. Maybe she cursed the baby and left him alone in the house. Maybe she sent him to some horrible land to die by manticore, griffin or dragon.

Snow fought against the negativity and rang the doorbell. No one answered. Fear choked Snow's every breath. She pushed open the door.

"Regina?" She hurried into the front rooms. There was no sign of her son or the Evil Queen. The baby carrier still sat on the table at the other end of the house. It was empty.

"Regina!" Snow raced in a panic across the house. She ran up the stairs and flung open the door to Henry's room.

Regina sat on the bed, with her back resting on the headboard and legs stretched in front of her. The smile on her face was soft, as were her eyes, as she watched the face of the sleeping baby in her arms. Snow gasped in relief.

"What's the matter with you?" Regina acted as if she did not know, but Snow knew she knew.

Snow's tense muscles relaxed as she approached.

"Neal, I see you made a new friend." Snow sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on her son's hairless forehead.

"I hate you," Regina said with feeling. Snow was so alarmed she dropped her hand. Regina continued to look down at Neal. The hatred and revenge Snow had seen on her step-mother's face so often was not there now.

"Just in general or is there a specific reason?" The joke brought a small tug to Regina's lips. She moved suddenly, and placed the baby back in Snow's arms.

"You introduced me to pain, heartache, betrayal, a lust for blood..."

Mary Margaret swallowed. The reflection of hurt in Regina's eyes shot through her like a hot knife to her heart.

"...and Henry." Regina dropped her eyes. "When I had anger and revenge I had power. I had a way to sooth it all."

Regina looked back up at Snow.

"But I can't go back to that because of Henry. So now, I have nothing but the knowledge I will _never_ belong anywhere."

Snow reached across the bed and took Regina's hand.

"That's not true. You have us. Your family."

Regina scoffed. Her lips turned to a sneer.

"Please. I saw the fear in your eyes when you left Neal here. I could see how much courage it took because you don't really trust me. And you shouldn't."

Snow let go of her hand. She looked at the floor, ashamed that Regina was right.

"I wasn't wrong."

"You almost were."

A chill ran down Mary Margaret's spine. As was always the case, after the darkest moment Snow White grasped onto the light with both hands.

"Regina, you don't know how life will turn out. You have to believe. You may still get your happy ending, and it might be beyond your wildest dreams."

Regina moved off the bed. She walked to the doorway.

"After the things I've done, that ending for me is that my son doesn't hate me. I should have never listened to you. I should never reach for more."

Snow stood up and had Neal not been in her arms she might have tried to shake some sense into Regina. She hated the defeatist attitude.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have some remodeling to finish. I don't want Henry to see."

"Then, you will see him? He misses you."

Regina inclined her head slightly and then took off down the hallway. Snow followed her down the stairs. She put Neal in the carrier and then Regina walked her to the front door.

"I know you are strong enough to overcome this," Snow said from the porch step.

"Tell Emma to stay out of my way," Regina growled and slammed the door.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest - Missing Year_

Regina pulled the last bag of treasure from the line that ran from the tower, over the houses in the village and into the forest. The wagon brimmed with all of the stolen loot Robin managed to pack up and send down to her. She signaled to him, and waited to see him appear and the exit below. Unfortunately, a swarm of guards discovered their missing companion and blocked Robin's escape route.

To Regina's surprise, when she glanced back up the tower she saw the thief leap from the window. He used the ropes as a zip line. Regina pressed her lips together.

"Show off."

She heard yelling and looked down into the square. The guards spotted Robin and drew there bows. Arrows cut through the night air. They missed Robin but one lucky shot cut the rope. Robin dropped between the houses and from Regina's sight.

She picked up her skirts and started to run toward the village but panic overtook her. She stopped cold in her tracks and disappeared in a tornado of purple smoke. She appeared in an empty alley way in the city. Villagers went about their business, though the streets were mostly deserted. Guards mobilized on every corner. When they passed most peasants retreated to their homes or moved out of the way.

Had Regina not been so concerned for Robin, she would have taught her former employees a lesson right then. She moved down the alley and exited near a wagon full of an enormous pile of straw. She peered around the obstacle and squinted into the torch-lit street. No sign of Robin.

She felt a hand on her arm, and turned quickly on her heel.

"Easy, my lady," Robin said. Yellow straw stuck to his hair and clothes.

"You're alright."

Robin brushed the debris from his vest and then sneezed.

"More or less." He looked up at her. "Were you concerned?" He winked at her.

Regina stiffened.

"Only for the item. Do you have it?"

Robin looked her from head to toe. She hated the knowing grin he wore. Footsteps and lowered voices drew near. Regina was about to use magic to carry them to safety but Robin shook his head.

"These guys are not too bright. We can fool them without magic."

Regina only had a split second to decide whether or not to trust the thief. Trusting him came more from the fact she did not have time to conjure magic, than from a firm judgment. Robin quickly pulled her to the doorstep of someone's home. At first she thought he was going to barge in on the residence, but what he did was far more unexpected.

The guards powered down the dimly lit streets, but Regina hardly noticed. Robin pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. For a few wildly careless moments Regina was lost in his arms. The guards moved off, and Robin released her reluctantly.

She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. The sting made her hand throb. She was surprised to see Robin shrug it off.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!"

Robin put the back of his hand to his lip and dabbed a small spot of blood. She felt a pang of guilt.

"It worked, didn't it?"

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"You think you're so clever. Like a fox." Regina said the words even as the idea formed in her mind. She lifted her hand into the air, and Robin was encircled by a cloud of purple smoke. When he emerged he was an adorable fuzzy red tailed animal.

Regina bent down.

"There. Don't look at me like that." The Robin fox tilted his head to the side. He looked cute enough to pet, but Regina was afraid he might bite.

"You had it coming. You know you did."

The screams of several villagers carried through the streets. The fox growled at Regina.

"I know. I will handle it. You get your bushy tail out of sight before you end up a hat."

The fox growled at her again and then took off behind the hay wagon. Regina brushed the wrinkles from her rags, and strutted down the street. She entered the open market square, where most of her former black knights had gathered. One of them had a young woman by the hair. The others pulled villagers from their homes.

"Now, my dears, it's time you answer to your queen."

Her words drew their attention and their mocking laughter.

"Hey, boys, looks like this wench just volunteered to pay for stealing our treasure."

Regina lifted her head.

"I did steal it." The men grumbled to each other and approached her. They actually looked like they thought they frightened her. She laughed.

"And what is more, I'm going to give it back to this village and you're going to leave these people alone."

More and more mercenaries appeared in the square. Regina counted almost two dozen. The villagers scampered away to a safe distance, though she noticed they stayed close enough to watched the show. The Evil Queen always did like to give a grand performance. She hoped her little fox was watching as well.

"I have a better idea, little missy. Why don't you tell us where the treasure is and we might not torture you before we kill you." The largest brute stopped a few feet from her.

"Here's my counter offer," she said playfully, "If you get on your knees and beg, I might go easy on you."

She again received chuckles from the men. She was completely surrounded. They were all laughing so she decided to laugh too. They all laughed and laughed and laughed.

Regina was bored.

"Scavengers." She tossed her hands in the air and each man in the square popped into an ugly vulture.

"It is the evil queeeeeen!" One of the men managed to squeal before he turned.

Regina looked around. She just saved the villagers and they looked at her with more fear than they had the mercenaries. The vultures cawed at her and some of them circled, though they did not dare get too near.

"Shut up! The spell will wear off." Regina walked away from the nest of vultures. One brave villager spoke to her.

"When they turn back they will kill us all."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"No they won't." She lifted her eyes to the sky and raised the volume of her voice. "Did I forget to mention? If you hurt anyone or try to steal again you will turn back into the scavengers you are."

She passed through the villagers, all of whom quickly parted out of the way. A small, almost inaudible voice carried to her ears.

"Thank you."

She stopped and looked to her left. A peasant woman clutched a little blond 4-year-old to her. It was the child who had spoken. Regina looked at the mother with disgust and bent down to speak to the child.

"In the forest near the large oak tree awaits a wagon with a nice present for you."

"Really?" The girl's eyes lit up. Regina could tell the mother wanted her to back away.

Regina gently squeezed the child's arm. The mother inhaled sharply but didn't dare move. Regina smiled warmly at the child.

"Really."

The Queen stood and looked once more into the terrified eyes of the villagers. She knew they would never forgive her past but it still hurt to see it. She walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi All! We are getting closer to the present. Thanks for bearing with me, I hope and think you will like how everything unfolds. I love to read your reviews, so if you feel so inclined I would love to hear from you. Thanks again for reading!_

* * *

_Storybrooke - 2 weeks ago_

Regina waited for Henry at a table outside Granny's Diner. She chose her location strategically. She avoided the front entrance and absorbed herself in her phone to avoid contact with the outside world. Most people in Storybrooke ignored her out of habit but on the off chance some brave soul dared to say hello Regina wanted to ensure her body language read "back off."

She only reluctantly agreed to meet Henry after his school day because she sort- of-promised Mary Margaret she would when the annoying woman visited her a week ago. Henry requested spending the night but Regina countered with an offer to buy him a treat at Granny's. She hoped her son understood that she did not want to talk about any of the events of the last few weeks. She saw almost no one, and spoke to few. She relished her loneliness. Loneliness almost overpowered the heartbreak.

Regina glanced up from her phone just as LeRoy passed. He tucked his head to one side and shuffled by with quick steps. Her shoulders relaxed. His usual rudeness comforted her greatly.

She was about to go back to her phone when she saw Henry appear over the fence that enclosed the courtyard dining area. Henry rounded the corner with an exuberant waive. Her heart skipped. She only now realized how much she had missed him. The burst of joy made her feel alive for the first time in weeks. A sting of pain accompanied the happiness but she pushed it aside.

She stood up and Henry nearly knocked her over with the force of his hug.

"I missed you soooo much!" Her son choked over the words. Regina pushed him away quickly. Her eyes brimmed but she refused to cry in public. Maybe meeting him at her home would have been better. The last thing she wanted was him or any of them to see was how upset she really was... how she felt numb to everything, even Henry.

Regina gestured to the seat across the table. Henry dropped his backpack and pulled up the chair.

"Are you okay, mom?" The concern in his eyes caused a nagging guilt to pool in the pit of her stomach.

"Henry," Regina leaned on the table and dropped her voice. "I want you to understand why I couldn't see you until now."

Henry blinked. Clearly she had hurt him by avoiding him. Disappointing her son was not something she could deal with on top of everything else.

"Why?"

He used to ask her that question all of the time; when he was small and curious about the world. She loved to answer. Looking at him now, seeing that he was becoming an adult, frightened her. Soon, he would leave her too. She swallowed.

"I was afraid you would look at me the way the rest of them do. I was afraid you would only see the Evil Queen."

She waited on the edge of her seat. Henry inhaled deeply and then his shoulder's dropped. He reached under the table and pulled out The Book. Regina tilted her head to the side.

"I know you will never go back to the way you were."

The strength and surety of his voice washed over her like a warm ray of sunshine. She smiled and touched his arm.

"But maybe you need convincing," he added. She drew back. He knew her better than anyone else. Sometimes she hated his insight into her soul.

He slowly opened the pages of The Book. She glanced down and saw herself dressed as a Queen, dark hair piled high, and pose regal. Part of her still longed for that world.

"What?" She looked back to her son.

"Before you used light magic there was a part in here about you killing one of your guards for letting Snow White escape with Ariel."

Regina narrowed her eyes. She remembered the moment well. _No, death looks like this. She flicked her wrist and he was dead._

"I did a lot of horrible things," she admitted quietly. Henry smirked.

"That story is gone now, and look." He took out his phone and scrolled to the picture gallery. He held the phone in front of her so she could see the picture. There was a man standing on the street in Storybrooke. She recognized him as the guard she had killed.

"I don't understand. When did you take this?"

"A few days ago. Don't you see, mom? Whenever you use light magic, you undo the dark magic."

Regina scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. How do you even know that is the same guard?"

"When the story disappeared from The Book mom and I went researching." He didn't say Emma's name, but Regina still recoiled.

"You can't just bring people back from the dead. It doesn't work that way."

Henry's jaw dropped slightly. Regina realized what she just said. She let her back settle against the chair. She was glad that Henry recovered.

"You didn't bring him back, you just didn't hurt him."

_You mean, murder him, Henry. I didn't murder him,_ Regina thought bitterly.

"I think you should ask Mr. Gold about this," Henry suggested. Regina did not need Mr. Gold to tell her when something was messed up with the way magic worked. She tried not to think of the broader implications.

"And I think we should order," Regina countered. She wanted to enjoy the afternoon with her son, without magic or tragedy or guilt ruining the moment.

Henry ordered some French fries and told her about his school day. He begged her to let him come stay with her but she refused. For a moment she thought he came dangerously close to bringing up the forbidden subject, but he kept to safe topics. Eventually, David showed up to give Henry a ride home. He left Regina at the table.

As she watched the two of them walk away, her phone vibrated. The text that appeared was from Mary Margaret asking her the same question for at least the hundredth time. _R u alright?_ Regina replied briskly for the last few days with a _fine_ or _y_. The insistent questioning hit her last nerve. She texted back with a grin. _U ask again and I will turn ur phone into a flesh-eating-piranha_. Flesh-eating-piranha auto-filled. Her moment of gloating at her own cleverness was interrupted.

She felt a tug on the hem of her suit jacket. Regina looked up from her phone and into the adorable face of Roland Hood. Her senses burned and her mind went blank. She did not rip her heart from her chest only because it would frighten the boy.

"Hi!" His greeting and smile were contagious.

"Hi," she replied with warmth.

"'Member you said we could get ice cream again?" Regina hated herself for falling completely in love with her ex-boyfriend's precious son. She could not bear to tell him no. She never got the chance.

"Roland! Get away from her! Go inside," Marian called to her son as she hurried up to the table. Roland's eyes widened. He jumped and then scampered into Granny's. Marian showed no intention of following her son. Regina stood up and drew her courage about her.

"You stay away from my son!"

Robin appeared next to Marian. He put his hands on her shoulders. It was a feeble attempt to calm his wife.

_His wife_.

The words mocked Regina. She hoped jealousy was not written all over her face. Or worse. Despair. It was the first time she had seen him since... the arrival.

Marian wiggled free of her husband's touch.

"I don't know why this whole kingdom has forgiven you, but I haven't. You are the Evil Queen and you can never change that."

Regina looked at Robin. The apology in his eyes was sincere. Regina turned calmly to the woman she hated most.

"I will not hurt your son. I have a son of my own and-"

Marian scoffed.

"You expect me to believe that? What man in his right mind would touch you?"

Regina tried not to let her jaw fall open. She had killed people on the spot for less insolence. All her willpower went in to forcing her dark magic away. She wanted to hurt Marian, badly. Magical fire burned inside her.

Something happened then that Regina did not expect. At first the pain in her chest seemed unbearable, but the sting gave way to something else. Something small, warm and light.

"You're right. No man will ever want me." She swallowed and her gaze did find Robin for an instant. He looked like a man turned to stone by Medusa.

"I adopted."

Marian stepped into Regina's personal space. Regina clenched her fist tightly to keep a fireball from forming.

"I don't care if you're the old woman who lived in a shoe, stay away from Roland."

Marian stormed away and disappeared inside the restaurant. Robin did not follow his wife. Regina hated him for lingering.

"Regina..." he started.

"We have nothing to say to each other." She made the mistake of looking at him. His eyes had a way of soothing her temper.

"We need to talk about this. I am going to tell Marian about us."

Robin looked as surprised by his words as Regina felt. She glared at him.

"What's the point? Go enjoy your happy ending."

Robin touched the table between them with the tip of his index fingers.

"I had... have legitimate feelings for you. I love my wife, but I can't just turn us off like a switch."

Regina clenched her teeth. Why did he have to make this so painful? She already knew the outcome, and so did he. He proved it that night at the diner, when he completely forgot about her. She wanted to sick a hydra on him for dragging out the inevitable.

"I spent two lifetimes lamenting the past. I will not waste another on you. You're not worth it." She laced her tone with ice. She wanted him to break like she had.

"And what about Tinker Bell? I know you believed her."

Regina dropped her shoulders. She was glad for the pain because it made it easy to ignore the light she felt inside. Cruelty took over her heart.

"She was such a terrible fairy that she was stripped of her magic and wings and banished to the worst place in all the realms. No, dear, I don't put much stalk in what she says."

Robin lowered his head. She destroyed him and she was glad. When he looked up she saw the proof of her victory in his eyes. It didn't matter. She knew he would choose his wife over her every time.

"I've hurt you, Regina, and I," he swallowed back the emotion, "I hope you know that it's tearing me up inside."

He stepped forward and tried to take her hand. She pulled away and gave him a look that would have sent most men running.

"What we had was special. I've never-"

Regina could not listen to anymore.

"Would you leave your wife and son for me?" The question was rhetorical, she already knew he had too much honor for such an action, but she needed him to realize it. She needed him to see that giving her hope would only hurt them both.

_You not only ruined your life. You ruined his. _

"Go be with your family."

Regina lifted her head, a regal gesture carried over from a distant realm.

"You never meant that much to me, not really." Her lie elevated the level of emotion coursing between them. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to pretend Marian coming back was only a bad dream. Robin watched her tenderly.

Regina could not stand across from him any longer. He showed no signs of moving, so she exhaled and moved around the table. As she walked away she wondered if he watched her, but she did not turn around. She did not want him to see her tears.

* * *

"Marian," Robin Hood reached across the table and took his wife's hands. "There is something I need to discuss with you." Granny entertained Roland across the room at the counter.

Marian gave him an understanding glance down her perfect nose. She was so soft. Always composed. Always compassionate. Not like Regina at all.

"I'm not surprised. I know you, Robin. Years apart or days, your still my husband and I know when something is bothering you."

Robin's resolve began to slip away. He wanted to bolt for the door.

"You've barely touched me since I got here."

Robin withdrew from her touch. She gave him a look. How could something so beautiful now feel so wrong? Robin hated himself for the train of his thoughts.

"I understand that you had to move on. I wouldn't want you and Roland to live in the past, but I'm here now, and Robin, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled. He wished her words gave him as much comfort as he knew she thought they did. He wondered at himself. Everything he wanted in the world was in front of him. His wife returned, his son happy and healthy. _Go enjoy your happy ending_. Regina's words from moments ago echoed in his mind.

"I did move on, Marian. It took a long time, and then more time until... I met someone."

There, he said it. He felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Marian leaned back in the booth. Even when she was surprised her face barely lost its angelic serenity. She was always composed, always saying or doing the right thing, like clockwork.

"Met someone?"

"Yes, we were seeing each other."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Dating." Robin remembered Marian had just been plucked from the Enchanted Forest. He searched for the right word.

"Courting."

Realization finally graced Marian's face. He studied her and felt a spring of warmth when her features softened into an understanding smile.

"If it came to that, I think I would want you to have love, and Roland to have a mother."

Robin reached for her hands again. Relief at the prospect that he might pull off the entire conversation without the mention of Regina's name ran through him.

"I'm glad I told you."

"Was it very serious?"

Robin avoided her eyes.

"We only just started dating." He rounded the question because he knew the direct answer might come out as a resounding YES! For the first time in his life he wondered if he knew what love was. Was love what he really felt for the woman across the table?

"Did you talk to her? I think you owe her that."

Yes, he did love Marian for her understanding.

"I tried. She isn't too receptive right now."

Marian looked concerned. The concern on the face of his wife for Regina ripped at his heart. He loved his wife's compassion.

"So she is heartbroken." Marian pressed her lips into a line.

"Can you blame her? I am quite a catch."

Robin joked only to push away the raw ache in the pit of his stomach. Marian did not laugh or react with distain. Regina never would have let him get away with the comment. She would have ripped him a new one. He inwardly grinned at the thought. He loved that his wife never gave into anger.

"Do you..." Marian's voice quivered, "do you want to keep court... er ... dating her?"

Dread. He had not seen that question coming.

"She doesn't have your gentleness. She isn't as kind or generous. She doesn't have your wisdom or charm, and she could never replace you for Roland."

Marian stared blankly at him.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

He continued, hoping more explanation would recover what sounded even to him as false praise.

"I've only known her a short time, well, actually a year but we forgot the year, then remembered it but by that time we started dating, so all the fighting we did in the year that we forgot we forgot about again, only we still remembered."

When he looked up at Marian he saw fear. Sheer, unmasked fear. He squeezed her hands.

"You are my wife and Roland's mother. Nothing can ever change that."

A look came over Marian that he had never seen before. She inhaled deeply and looked into his eyes.

"Robin. I know what it's like to be torn between two loves."

Marian opened her mouth to say more and Robin moved to the edge of his seat, but Roland returned to the booth. They turned their attention to their son. For the rest of the afternoon Robin took Regina's advice and enjoyed his happy ending.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Everyone - we had a bit of a rough last chapter, but hopefully this one will explain some things. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you are all awesome!_

* * *

_Enchanted Forest - Pre Curse_

When Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the grand hall, the intruder jumped in alarm. He let the brazen hussy break into his castle, but he felt irritated with her actions just the same.

"I had a feeling I'd see you again, dearie."

Rumple lifted his fingers in to the air. The woman scowled at him. The fire in her eyes made him chuckle.

"Then, you know why I've come?"

Rumple paced the room. Belle had taken a pile of laundry to the river to wash so he knew he had some time to play.

"Not exactly. I venture to guess it has something to do with the baby."

The woman put her hand to her empty stomach. She grabbed the edge of her cloak and looked up at him almost as indignantly as the Evil Queen might. Rumple grinned. He liked them feisty.

"My husband and I both owe you a debt of gratitude."

Rumple tilted his head to the side and gave her a knowing stare.

"You more so than him." His smile turned wicked as he watched guilt overtake her fine features.

"So tell me, does he know he risked his life for magic to save a child that isn't his?"

The woman averted her eyes. She bit her lip. Rumple waited patiently for her next request, like a cat with one paw over a mouse's tail. He knew it would be a delicious wait.

"I gave my baby up to be raised by his real father."

Rumple nearly squealed. He loved when his patrons rationalized their actions.

"To be raised as a prince, you mean."

She shot him a death glare. He knew exactly how she spent her time and with who. Apparently she didn't appreciate the fact.

"I need a baby-" she began but Rumple cut her off.

"To keep up the pretense," Rumple turned swiftly on his heel, "but even after you had King Richard's baby, he still wants you as his spy?"

The woman kept her head high, which Rumple found impressive, given the depth of her treachery.

"King Richard and I knew what had to be sacrificed for the sake of the Kingdom. It was the price we paid to prevent the long arm of the Evil Queen from invading our lands."

Rumple smiled. He sat on the long table in the center of the room.

"I do love a good cat-fight."

Marian flung her cloak around her.

"Any peasant child will do, as long as Robin believes it's his."

Rumple frowned. His mood darkened.

"Babies like that don't grow on trees, you know. They come with a price."

Finally, the part Rumple always liked best.

"I will pay. Can you help me?" The woman planted her feet to the ground. Rumple wanted to tell her such dramatic display's were not necessary, but he enjoyed watching the spectacle.

"Why, yes, dearie."

She turned to leave but Rumple called after her.

"Just one question..." He walked up to her and looked directly into her eyes. "If you love King Richard, how did you convince Robin Hood to marry you? Doesn't he suspect?"

Sadness filled the eyes of the Lady Marian.

"My husband has never been in love. He doesn't know the difference."

"Ignorance is bliss," Rumple said with a chuckle. He thrived on the pain in her eyes. She sneered at him, and walked away. Rumple drummed his fingers together.

"Now," he said to the empty castle, "where to find a child."

* * *

_Storybrooke - 1 week ago_

Regina inhaled the sea air fresh from the water beyond the docks. She needed something to help her fight the rage that boiled inside.

She strolled along the empty sidewalk and watched the boats as they rocked to the rhythm of the ocean. Before she left the office she briefly considered a visit to Dr. Hopper but now that she was here she was glad of her choice. The sea would keep any secret she dared share, as opposed to Dr. Hopper, who only proved himself capable of spreading her personal life all over town.

The lap of the ocean almost brought her relief from the darkness inside. Almost.

"Your majesty." A delicate female voice called to her from down the sidewalk. Regina turned to see Belle, now Mrs. Gold, hurrying toward her.

"I've been meaning to stop by your office."

Regina lifted her chin, expecting anything from a domestic town dispute to some serious trouble involving Mr. Gold. She leaned toward the latter since Belle tended to avoid her.

"I wanted to ask you a favor."

Regina did not snap at her with a sarcastic comment only because starting a feud with the wife of Mr. Gold was exactly what her heart desired. A fight would unleash her pent up rage, and _oh_, how she longed to dig her claws into someone.

Belle reached into her purse and pulled forth a dagger. Regina lifted her brow. The dagger had the same shape and texture as Rumpelstiltskin's but it was an obvious fake.

"Rumple entrusted me with this," Belle explained eagerly.

Regina bit back a chuckle.

"But I hate having it out in the open all the time. Could you put some kind of protection spell on it? I asked him but he told me our love was all the protection it needed."

Regina felt a thrill of satisfaction down her spine. She always appreciated the untrustworthy nature of her former mentor.

"Belle, that's not..." Regina wanted to crush the woman's dreams but the words caught in her throat.

The light in Belle's face fueled from trust in the man she loved was as genuine as the smell of salt air. Regina knew too well what it felt like to have someone rip away that happiness.

"That's not... going to do much good." Regina mentally scolded herself for missing the chance to attack. "If someone is bold enough to go after the dagger, chances are a spell of mine won't make much difference."

Belle lifted the dagger with both hands.

"I think your wrong. Please, your majesty? It would make me feel so much better."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She waved her hand over the dagger. Purple swirls of magic engulfed the blade then vanished.

"Thank you." For an horrific instant Regina thought the woman might try to hug her.

"Trust me, it was nothing," Regina snapped. Belle's smile faded away. Regina felt almost ill about what came out of her own mouth next.

"And... call me... Regina." Her mind screamed at her. _TRUSTING PEOPLE AGAIN? OPENING YOURSELF UP?! AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED! IF YOU ARE THAT STUPID YOU DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!_

Belle put the dagger back in her purse.

"Regina?" She uttered under her breath as if the word were some dangerous experiment that required testing. She met Regina's eyes.

"What do I owe you?"

Regina scoffed and shoved her gloved hands into her coat pockets.

"I locked you in the loony-bin for 28 years. I think you've paid your dues."

Belle's eyes bulged. Regina hated the look of shock and awe on the face of Mrs. Gold. It brought an overwhelming since of disgust to her stomach. She watched for as long as she could, then continued on her stroll.

"I know," Belle said. Regina continued to walk away. "How about I buy you lunch sometime?"

Regina stopped. The invitation did more to sooth her rage than the calm lap of the tide.

"Whatever floats your boat." She did not turn around as she spoke, only kept walking. Regina scolded herself for the rude response. She hoped Belle would follow through, but only the ocean would ever know that secret wish.

* * *

Tinker Bell took the feather duster to the front pew of the church. Blue always assigned her menial tasks around the convent but she didn't mind. She was just glad to be a part of magic again. Once the podium was polished, she lifted her head and saw someone two rows back from the front pew. Robin Hood sat alone. Tink's her heart skipped a beat. She heard what happened. A week ago Blue relayed the latest Storybrooke gossip, and in one sentence all of Tink's fears and hopes were realized.

_"Green, I have news about the Evil Queen," Blue rushed into the chapel. Tink always grimaced when Mother Superior refered to Regina that way. _

_ "I guess she was dating Robin Hood."_

_ Tink reached for the podium to keep herself from falling._

_ "She was?" Tink did not even try to stop the gasp._

_ "But Emma just brought Marian back from the past." _

_How short lived was her moment of happiness_, Tink thought. _And how short lived was mine_. The memory was still so close to her heart that she wanted to cry every time she remembered how true love eluded her friend once again.

Regina had not seen or spoken to Tink in weeks. As soon as she heard the news Tink wanted to rush to Regina's side, but Blue advised her against it; advice that stopped just short of forbidding. Tink did not want to risk losing her wings again, so she obeyed. When she saw Robin Hood in front of her a glimmer of hope over took her.

"Hello," she said tentatively. If he was there just to be at church she would do her best to leave him alone, but if by some miracle he wanted to talk about recent events...

"I need to talk to you."

Tink put down the duster and walked over to him. She sat on the pew in front of him, and rested her arm on the wooden backer.

"I'm sure you heard what happened."

Tink swallowed her optimism and nodded.

"I have to know if it's true. Regina told me... You led her to someone she was destined to be with."

Tink gasped. She glanced up at the ceiling and tried to keep from overreacting.

"She told you that?!" Regina was the most stubborn person she had ever known.

"She said it was me."

Tink shook her head and smiled.

"It was."

Robin dropped his head into his hands. His fingers ran through his hair. He stayed like that for so long Tink began to worry.

"Are you alright?"

"No!" He raised his voice and his head. Tink jumped a bit, but instantly forgave him.

"You love her?" Tink already knew the answer by the conflict she saw in his eyes.

"I've never felt like this before. It's hell. I know you were right about us, but I won't leave Marian. It's not her fault, and it's certainly not Roland's." He looked away and frowned. "Regina doesn't want me to leave them, which only makes me love her more."

Seeing his pain just about made Tink's heart break. If he could make her feel like that she shuttered to think what pain Regina was in. She prayed that Henry was there for his mother.

"Why couldn't she have just gone in that tavern?"

Tink reached over the pew and put her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I can't count the number of times I've asked myself that."

Robin let out a long breath. He leaned back in the seat.

"I had to tell someone. Thank you for listening."

Tink felt hope as she had before her wings were taken.

"You are a good man, Robin Hood. Don't give up on happiness."

His lips turned down.

Tink resolved then and there to take her own advice.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest - Pre Curse _

Rumpelstiltskin placed the sleeping baby into Marian's arms. She looked down lovingly. The pang Rumple felt as he watched the action made him scold his housekeeper. Belle's uncompromising compassion was too contagious for his liking.

"Will Robin accept this baby as his own?"

Rumple set his dark eyes on the woman.

"One can never know for certain, but I think so."

He hated the entire deal. It was the worst deal he ever made, and he had no choice. He could only hope, one day, to somehow use his knowledge to collect.

Marian narrowed her eyes. Rumple perked up at the sight of her hostility.

"You said you could help me!"

Rumple tossed his hair over his shoulder.

"I never said the plan was full proof." He stepped close to Marian, and put his hand on her shoulder. She tried to pull away but he kept her in place. He looked down into the face of the child.

"Know this, dearie, there is powerful magic at work here."

"More powerful than yours?" She snapped at him. Rumple backed away. She hit a nerve, and he was not pleased. He said nothing.

"What is your price?"

She hit another nerve.

"It's not my price this time, dearie."

Rumple crossed the potions room and put his hand on the table.

"If the real mother ever wants him back, well..." Rumple could not help smile widely at the thought. If only he could use that to his advantage. He cursed his luck.

"Then you'll have a problem."

Marian exhaled.

"How likely is that to happen?"

There was the frustrating part.

"Not likely, dearie. Not likely at all."

Marian wrapped her cloak around herself and the baby.

"Who is she?"

Rumple growled, and Marian took a step back.

"I can't say."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You mean, you refuse to tell me?"

"No!" Rumple barked. "I mean I can't. I've been cursed."

A tremor of sick pleasure followed by concern crossed her face.

"Who is powerful enough to curse the Dark One?"

Rumple hated that he could not tell her. He wanted to complain about the stupidity of it all. The unbelievable ridiculousness of what had happened to him he had to keep even from Belle. He longed to tell Belle. The worst part was he couldn't see into the future to know if the truth would ever surface.

"This is your only chance so I suggest you take your baby and go."

She left Rumple's castle with the child. Rumple wondered if he would ever see her again.

* * *

_Storybrooke - 1 week ago_

Robin Hood left the chapel feeling better and worse about the situation. If he was going to give up Regina, then he was determined to find some happiness that might somehow justify the decision. He walked along the street, feeling a cold breeze that made him put his hands in his pockets. When he glanced up, he saw his wife in the distance. She looked over her shoulder as if paranoid that she was being followed.

Robin didn't know why, but ducked behind a brick wall. He peered around the corner and watched his wife. She quickly entered Mr. Gold's store. The action worried Robin greatly. He hurried across the street and found the back entrance to the shop. As with Rumpelstiltskin's castle, Robin proved himself adept at breaking in. He heard muffled voices, and crept toward the curtain that sectioned off the back of the store. He leaned forward and listened.

"Do you have it?" Marian's demanding tone surprised Robin. He wondered if she had any idea who she was dealing with.

"No, dearie."

"But you know who does."

Silence.

"The Evil Queen?"

Robin felt his heart beat harder.

"It's possible," Rumple answered. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish if you find it."

He heard Marian's heels click across the room.

"My husband finally fell in love with someone. It's only a matter of time before he learns the truth."

"So inconvenient for you," Rumple mocked. His tone made Robin want to burst from the hiding place and defend his wife. "And what about the boy?"

"We both know he's not my son. I want my son."

Robin gasped, but the conversation continued. He put his hand on his temple as he tried to absorb the bombshell that Marian dropped.

"And you think the treasure beacon will lead you to King Richard?"

"Yes." Her answer was quick and definitive.

"Careful, dearie. All magic comes with a price."

Marian scoffed.

"I never paid for the deal we made. The real mother never came looking."

Robin was hearing the words, but his mind swam in a mist of darkness. He knew he had to leave before his legs did not possess the strength to carry him.

"Time is a funny thing. Just when you think you've out smarted it, it catches up with you."

Robin heard their voices continue but he moved too far away to make out the words. Once he was outside he leaned against the wall and put his hands on his knees. He lowered his head and took a few long, deep gulps of air. He still felt like he couldn't breathe. Roland was not Marian's son. Not his son. Robin clenched his teeth. The boy would always be his, no matter what anyone said.

Robin needed to be in the forest. He needed to think in familiar surroundings. As soon as he felt able, he left the back alley of the pawn shop for home.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for your reviews! I have to say I actually toned down Marian from how cruel I originally intended to make her but it appears she is coming off horribly evil anyway, lol! I think this is the chapter you have been waiting for, lots of answers coming and I hope you enjoy them. I hope to have another update soon. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

_Storybrooke - 3 hours ago_

Regina stepped through the door at Granny's and scanned the area for her lunch companion. She forced Belle to do a fair amount of coaxing before she finally agreed to meet her for lunch. What Belle did not know was, other than her time with Henry, Regina was alone. The thought of lunch with another adult somewhat brightened her mood. Even if it was lunch with Mrs. Gold.

Belle was an odd creature; a curiosity to Regina that begged for further investigation if only for a glimpse into the mystery that was Rumpelstiltskin.

"Gina!"

Before she knew what happened Roland crossed the diner and wrapped his arms around her legs. Marian was alone in the booth. She stood.

Regina ignored her scowl and crouched down to talk to the boy.

"You can get ice cream with us now," he said.

Regina glanced at Marian. Robin's wife remained standing but she refrained from calling her son back.

"Thank you, Roland, but maybe another time." She told him gently but he frowned. The boy pulled at her heart every time she saw him. He was a bright, painful reminder of the life she would never have.

"Don't you like me anymore?" He rubbed his eye with his tiny fist. Regina felt tears threaten but she forced them away.

"Of course I do, but..." She took Roland's shoulders and saw Marian step forward. "I promised I would meet a..." Regina choked over the word, "_friend_ here for lunch and you wouldn't want her to be lonely, would you?"

Roland shook his head. She let go of him.

"Now, go keep your mom company."

"K, bye." Roland hugged her around the neck then went back to his mother. Regina stood and turned her back to them. She put her hand on the counter and closed her eyes. A tear escaped down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and looked up. Granny stood directly in front of her.

Marian packed Roland up quickly and Regina heard them exit behind her. Granny placed a small bowl of ice cream on the counter.

"I didn't order this." Regina was glad to have something else to focus on. She pulled herself together.

"I know, hon, but you look like you could use it."

Regina reached for her purse, not in the mood for an argument.

"It's on the house. A bowl of chocolate ice cream does wonders."

Regina did not want to smile at the old woman, but she felt a hint of one touch her lips. Granny looked over her spectacles as if not believing her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late." Belle announced in a huff as she barged into the diner. She sat next to Regina without ceremony, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, that looks good. I'll have one of those," Belle told Granny. Mrs. Gold flopped her purse on the counter and turned to Regina.

"No offense, but I'm really surprised you are here."

"Not as surprised as I am." Regina tried to snap at Belle but her heart was not in it, not after what she had just been through.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited a few friends. I thought they'd be here." Belle swiveled on the stool. Regina ignored her and focused on the ice cream.

"Here they come." Belle tugged on Regina's arm then grabbed her own ice cream and her purse. She moved to the booth nestled in the corner and Regina rose to join her. When Regina turned around she came face to face with Tinker Bell.

"Oh, no."

Tinker Bell put a hand on her hip.

"Nice to see you too."

"We are having lunch with her?!" The nagging voice of the Blue Fairy, Mother Superior or whatever she was filled the diner.

"I can go," Regina offered gladly. She wanted out. She nearly reached the exit but Belle was by her side in a lightening flash.

"No, you don't. We had a deal."

Belle pulled her toward the booth.

"You sound like your husband." Regina felt a surge of pride because the venom found its way back into her tone.

"Sorry, your maj... er... madam mayor. I was just surprised," Blue tumbled over her apology.

Regina grinned.

"You know, maybe I will stay. I want to see if Mrs. Gold can find a subject the four of us can discuss without a magical implosion."

Belle scratched her head.

"It's possible... just no mention of Rumple."

"... or magic," Blue added with a glare at Regina.

"... or Robin Hood." Tink looked Regina in the eyes.

The other two women froze in their seats.

Regina inhaled and narrowed her eyes at the green fairy.

"Agreed."

Blue and Belle relaxed slightly, but Tink did not take her eyes off Regina. She had avoided the green fairy with success the last few weeks and now she knew why. She could tell Tinker Bell itched to talk to her in private.

Silence broke out and Regina suspected she was in for a long lunch.

"There is something I wanted to ask, since you're here," Blue said to Regina. The Queen's curiosity was thoroughly peaked.

"Wonders never cease." Regina took the last bite of ice cream and set the spoon down.

"Do you always have to be so..." Blue's shoulders tensed, "evil."

Regina shrugged.

"That's not evil, dear, it's sarcasm. I'm not surprised you can't tell the difference."

Blue squinted her eyes at Regina and for a moment Regina thought the fairy might pull her wand. The afternoon looked up.

"Bring it sister." Regina dared only because she knew Blue was too passive to act on the challenge.

"Anyway," Tinker Bell interrupted. "We were scouting the boarders of Storybrooke today and something strange happened."

Regina took her eyes from the Blue fairy and focused on Tinker Bell.

"There was a strange-" she started. Blue finished for her.

"It looked like a tear in the cloaking spell. I tried to fix it but..."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"You should have come to me."

Tinker Bell tilted her head. She reached across the table and took Blue's arm.

"She got some nasty rash," Tinker Bell explained as she pulled back Blue's sleeve. Regina took one look at her blackened arm and abruptly stood.

Belle and Blue exchanged worried glances.

"What is it?" Tinker Bell did not manage to keep the fear out of her voice.

Regina did not answer, instead she conjured her magic. She reached out but Blue pulled her arm away.

"We need to take care of this now." Regina spoke with such authority that Blue reluctantly gave in. She held up her arm, and Regina concentrated.

Purple lightening erupted from her fingers, as she tore the darkness out of Blue's arm. The black rash pooled into a larger mass as it was sucked free. As the last traces left Blue's arm the darkness formed into a creature almost like Pan's Shadow except the form moved like a splash of black oil.

Outside of Blue's arm the creature drew its power and Regina lost her hold over it. She was knocked backwards and fell to the ground. The creature spilled over the air like a wave. Regina saw it splash itself toward Granny.

Regina rose to her feet and used her body as a shield. Magic shot from her fingers.

"Not this time." She told the creature, which only made it open its black mouth and scream at her. A tear in the ceiling glittered above them as Regina attacked. The creature retreated into the shiny gash in the roof and all trace of it disappeared. Regina did not want them to know just how much it took out of her to fight the monster off, but her knees gave out. Granny caught her by the arm in mid fall. She helped her to a booth.

In seconds Blue, Belle and Tink gathered around her.

"What was that? What happened? Are you okay?" They are shot questions at her at once. She ignored them.

"Nothing." She stood. "It's gone now. You're safe." She left the cafe without another word. She went straight to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest - Pre Curse _

Rumpelstiltskin worked in the potions room whenever he needed to clear his mind. Something about mixing the right ingredients help him formulate a deal like fitting together pieces of a puzzle. He nearly worked out a solution to Marian's baby problem when a small glistening object caught his attention.

He walked across the room and the light grew brighter and larger. He squinted. The light appeared to come from a gash in the air.

"A tear in the fabric of time." He said out loud in a whisper. The light overpowered him. Someone emerged, showered in such strong white magic that the Dark One dropped to the ground.

He lifted a hand to shield his eyes. Slowly he made out the silhouette of a woman. Rumple did not fear much, but the surge of magic from the sorceress made him cower. Rumpelstiltskin hated nothing more than to cower.

"Get up, Rumpelstiltskin." Not only did she call him by name, but she did so in a familiar voice.

_No_, he thought, _it can't be_.

He rose to his feet and the face under the silver hooded cloak appeared.

"Regina?"

She lifted her chin as he had seen her do many times, but this Regina was not the one he knew.

"I don't have much-"

"Time?" Rumple finished for her. He already began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She nearly smiled.

"In any timeline you are a force to be reckoned with."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The time-tear behind Regina fluctuated. She turned and Rumple saw panic in her eyes. He found it strange to see vulnerability on a face he did not think capable of such emotion.

"My timeline was destroyed by the tide. It was never supposed to exist." She tossed back the long fabric of her cloak and Rumple saw a tiny babe in her arms.

"My son will never exist, unless you help me."

Some of Rumple's fear abated. This was not the Regina he knew. He wondered that she was capable of asking for help.

"Go on, dearie."

"I've seen how I am in your time. I would never let that woman near my child."

Rumple smirked at the delicious irony.

"I want you to give him to the woman who came to you. The peasant woman in search of a baby."

"What makes you think she can keep him safe?"

"The tides don't know about him. Only you will. And you can never speak of it."

Rumple chuckled and drummed his fingers together.

"I trained you, dearie. I'll use this juicy morsel any way I please."

Regina drew her hand across the air and several things happened at once. Rumple felt his vocal chords constrict by the most powerful light magic he had ever encountered. He clutched his throat and fell to the floor once again. He watched as a white baby crib emerged from glittering sparkles in the corner of the potions room.

"My husband was killed in order to give our son a chance. It's only a matter of time before they find me." Regina placed the baby in the crib, as tears found their way down her face. The light tunnel across the room began to crumble. She bent over the crib and kissed the child.

Rumpelstiltskin felt a flash of genius break across his mind and the last puzzle piece completed the picture.

"Your husband is the thief that broke into my castle," Rumple said when he felt the magic release his voice.

"Only for a brief moment in a doomed timeline."

Rumple blamed Belle for the fact he felt a little sorry for the light Regina. He had always known there was good inside her, but he never suspected the magnitude. He vowed to do everything in his power to keep her from discovering the light she had inside because he feared her potential to overcome him.

"Time and tide await no man, kingdoms fall when it sweeps the land." Rumple said in a sing-song voice.

Rumple watched Regina pass through the portal with tears staining her cheeks. The rip in time disappeared, and the room fell silent. The baby started to cry.

Belle came into the room and Rumple cursed her poor timing. She always missed the really interesting part.

"Rumple? Where did you get a baby?" She picked up the child and he saw her attachment grow. The baby stopped crying.

"Don't even think about it. That baby's not for you."

"Why are you on the floor?"

Rumple gave her a look and got to his feet. He opened his mouth to tell her what had happened but Regina's light magic was too strong.

"None of your business." To Rumple's relief Belle dropped the subject. She was fully engaged with the child in her arms.

* * *

_Storybrooke - Present Day_

"You'll owe me for this one, dearie."

Regina vaguely heard Belle's voice calling to her before a wave of pain seared her mind. She was suddenly in Rumple's castle years ago. She saw what he saw and felt what he felt. Even with the throb of the knife in her back, she realized Rumpelstiltskin was sharing his memories. She saw everything: Marian requesting a child, Rumple striking a deal, and herself, a strange wielder of white magic, with a precious bundle in her arms.

"Do something!"

Regina heard Belle order Mr. Gold. When Regina felt the knife slide out of her back she cried out in pain. She felt herself slipping into permanent unconsciousness. She regretted that she could not say goodbye to her son... to either of them. Her eyes closed and a warm burst of magic made her back tingle; magic she knew came from Rumple's healing power.

The haze cleared from her mind and she felt strength returning to her limbs. Not only strength but also a renewed sense of purpose.

She lifted to all fours and felt Belle's hands help her to stand. When she was on her feet she lunged at Rumple. Her hand latched around his neck and she pinned him against the counter. She knew he could have stopped her but she was too angry to care.

"If you _ever_ do that again I will kill you!"

Regina heard Belle gasp. Rumple looked completely un-phased.

"But you know why I did it?"

Regina let go of him. She reached out for Belle.

"I need to sit down."

The Gold's led her to the couch in the back office. Belle fetched her a glass of water. The cool liquid did little to help her come to grips with what she had just learned.

"If the tide finds Marian, it will take Roland too." Regina looked up at her former mentor. She could tolerate a lot from him but she could not stand his pity.

"I know, dearie."

Belle glanced between the two.

"Why? Why take the boy? Marian is the one in the wrong time."

Rumple opened his mouth but said nothing. Regina was grateful for small blessings.

"Tell me," Belle implored her husband.

"He can't," Regina gloated. The opportunity was to delicious to pass by. "He was cursed by a sorceress far more powerful."

Rumple put his hands on his cane.

"Go on, dearie. Enjoy it." She could see the knowledge upset him. The thought brought a wicked grin to her lips.

"What sorceress? Why?" Belle's questions burned Regina's already short fuse.

"He had to stab me in order to share his memories."

Rumple bent down.

"Tell her, Regina. It's the payment you owe me."

Regina regarded him as if he had grown an extra head.

"Why do you care who knows?" She spat the words because they left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Rumple sat next to her on the couch. He put his hand on her shoulder. The gesture reminded her of her father.

"Because if you don't say it now, you never will, and that is too much of a burden even for you."

Regina let the tears fall silently down her cheek. Belle took her hand.

"I was the sorceress..." she began, though, the pleasure that came with that admission was not strong enough to overcome her sadness. "...from a timeline that was never supposed to be."

Regina closed her eyes.

"Roland is my son; mine and Robin Hood's."

Despite the pain, her tone held a hint of pride and much conviction.

"Regina," Belle gasped.

Regina untangled herself from the Gold's and walked to the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a way to hold back time."

"No one can do that, dearie," Rumple called after her. She kept walking. Determination marked her every step.

As she left she heard Belle speak to Gold.

"How did you get your dagger?"

The question brought a small grin to Regina's lips. The price of magic, in this instance, served him right.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi All! Thank you so much for your reviews and for reading! Sorry this update took me so long. I hope it will not be so long for the next update. My goal is to have the story done by the time Season 4 starts. I can't wait for the premiere and it's getting so close, woohoo! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

_Enchanted Forest - Missing year_

Regina's royal gown had dried out and the first thing she did when she woke was change out of the rags. Being back in her element put her in a good mood. She was pleased with her deeds of the prior evening, a fine mixture of heroic deeds and Evil Queen mischief. The combination made her almost cheerful. The knowledge she could never see Henry again made full happiness an impossibility.

When Little John approached her she managed to greet him with a smile.

"Beggin' your pardon, your highness, but have you seen Robin?"

Regina openly invited the conversation though the meaning of it did not register with her.

"You see, little Roland and I made breakfast for Ro-bear and he didn't come back to camp last night."

Little John looked down and Roland appeared behind his thick leg.

"Where's papa?" Roland's big round eyes melted the Evil Queen's heart. It was then she realized that the thief was still roaming the woods as a fox. She silently scolded herself for forgetting to change him back. She had been too tired to care last night as she crawled into bed, and despite her good mood this morning she was still angry with him for the unexpected kiss.

Regina knelt down and put her hand on Roland's chest.

"I'm sure he is around somewhere. Why don't you keep his breakfast warm and I will see if I can find him?"

Roland bobbed his head then looked up at Little John.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Regina smiled and the large man and the tiny boy walked away. She stood and spun around. Her gown flared with the movement. She squared her shoulders and marched into the woods. With each step she braced herself for the encounter ahead. She knew her cute little fox thief would not be pleased with her.

She reached a clearing in a secluded part of the forest not far from camp. She sensed his presence but saw no sign.

"I know you're angry with me but if you don't show yourself I can't change you back."

She waited but the only sound that filled the pine scented air was the chirp of birds.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what your waiting for." Regina put her hand on her hip. "You deserved it, and more."

She still saw no trace of the fox between the large pines.

"Your son misses you. He has breakfast waiting."

A red, furry head poked out of the end of a fallen oak trunk.

"There you are," Regina spoke as if he were an infant. The fox growled but came into the clearing.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Think what a great tale it will make for Roland."

Regina ignored his growl and lifted her hands into the air. A cloud of purple rose from the ground and seconds later Robin Hood emerged. He brushed the mud from his clothes as he got to his feet.

"See, no worse for wear." Regina smiled but Robin looked at her with such hatred she felt a surge of alarm. He shook his head.

"That unimpressive kiss was not worth the slap you gave me," he put his hand to his jaw, "let alone spending the night as a rodent."

Regina dropped her shoulders and straightened her posture. It had been a long, long time since a man had hurt her pride. She jutted her jaw forward.

"It wasn't a rodent. Foxes are beautiful, intelligent animals. You should be flattered."

Regina hoped rather than saw that her words smoothed over the incident. Last night had taught her that she kind of liked the thief.

Robin laughed but his lips did not form a smile.

"I didn't get the chance to ask. Did you find the other piece of the golden scarab?"

Regina thought the change of subject might make him forget his anger.

"I did. I think it's better if I hold onto it. Splitting the pieces splits the power."

Regina clutched the edge of her cape. He did not trust her and he broke his word. She was unsure which infuriated her most.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

Robin stepped close to her.

"Neither was your turning me into a fox."

Regina pressed her lips together and averted her eyes. She might have apologized if she did not have to look at his indignant, self-righteous expression.

"Don't worry, my lady," he caught her gaze again, but his eyes were softer. "You have cured me of any desire to kiss you again. I did learn my lesson."

His shoulder bumped hers as he walked around her. Regina stood alone in the quiet forest. For some reason she felt like the one who learned the lesson. After a few moments she shrugged off the odd sense of loss. He was, after all, only a thief.

* * *

_Storybrooke - Present day_

The Merry Men all stopped the various activities they were engaged in when Regina swept through the camp. She ignored them, and made a line straight for Robin's tent. She threw back the cloth entrance of his home and stepped inside. Robin blinked at her then lifted to his feet.

"Regina?" The mix of emotion she saw in his face would have wounded her to the point if incapacitation had she not been on a mission. She scanned the area but saw no sign of Marian or... Roland.

"I need the other piece of the scarab."

Robin ran a hand through his hair.

"And I need to talk to you."

Regina squared her shoulders.

"I don't have time for that. Give me the scarab."

She held out her hand. Robin scanned her face and then walked across the room. He opened a large antique chest and retrieved a small object.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped closer to her. She felt her hand quiver in anticipation of his touch.

"There is no time to explain."

He looked down at his hands, and then at hers. He did not hand her the object but instead looked up.

"You used to talk to me. I felt you could tell me anything."

Regina's patience wore thin. She resisted the urge to take what she needed.

"Snow White had me almost believing in her pathetic life philosophy that true love conquers all," Regina scoffed. "I have to thank you for curing me of that momentary insanity."

Robin shook his head. He reached for Regina's hand but she pulled away.

"I've never seen you like this. I worry about you."

"You've never seen the real me." Regina savored the darkness that she felt pool in the pit of her stomach. She relished the familiar sensation and the powerful dark magic that returned to her finger tips.

"I found out that Marian is in love with someone else."

Regina's breath hitched. She overcame the surprise and sneered.

"How convenient."

"I want things back the way they were between us."

Regina could tell he meant it, which is what hurt her the most. She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"That can never be."

Robin reached for her again but she took a step backwards.

"I don't believe that. What we have is special."

"Special?" Regina growled at him and paced across the room. "It was more than that."

She looked him in the eyes, and for the first time she let another person see just how devastated she was by his decision.

"Between you and Henry I started to believe I could change," Regina's voice dropped to its lowest tone. "But when you chose her I knew my destiny would always be the Evil Queen." She spoke through clenched teeth.

Robin turned his head to the side and his eyes widened.

"My wife came back from the dead! You can't tell me if it had been Daniel you wouldn't have done the same thing."

Regina lifted her chin and put her hands on her hips.

"No, Robin. I wouldn't have. I loved him, but I didn't know what that really meant until I met you."

Robin visibly swallowed. He took a step toward her but she backed away.

"Neither did I," he whispered. The words reached out to her, pulled at her heart, and begged her forgiveness. He was too late. She had known the day she met Henry for lunch. The despair of her loss cut her heart off even from the reach of her son.

"You forgot all about me in an instant," she said under her breath, "It's better that way."

A tear found its way down Robin's cheek and disappeared in his four o'clock shadow.

"I could never forget you." Robin reached out and took Regina's hand. She felt the scarab touch her palm. She could not look him in the eye.

"You're wrong about us. I promise you, I will find a way to make you trust me again."

She exited the tent quickly with the item clenched in her fist. She no longer minded the sacrifice she had to make.

* * *

Mary Margaret set Neal's empty bottle on the kitchen table and went to answer the rather frantic pound on the door.

She opened it to find a disheveled Mr. Gold on the other side.

"Who is it, grandma?" Henry questioned from the living room. Mary Margaret did not have time to answer.

"I'm afraid Regina is about to do something rash."

Mr. Gold kept this hands on his cane. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"And this is news?"

Henry came around the door and stood on the other side of Mary Margaret.

"It involves Marian."

Henry and Mary Margaret exchanged glances.

"Where is she?" Henry asked.

"Marian is at Granny's and Regina will be if she isn't already." Rumple lifted his hand. "I suggest we hurry."

"Henry, get your coat and call Emma. I'll get Neal."

Ten minutes later the four of them entered the diner. Regina stood at the back of the room. Several bodies were littered on the floor in her wake. Everyone inside the diner save for Roland had been incapacitated. The boy looked near hysteria. Regina's magic bound Marian in the form of purple ropes.

"Regina! What are you doing?" Emma was the first to speak.

The Evil Queen turned around. The wildness in her eyes was tempered when she saw Henry.

"Mom?"

Mary Margaret saw the glistening of tears in Regina's eyes when she heard her son's call.

"Don't do this," Henry pleaded. He tried to move forward but his feet stuck to the ground. Emma put her hands on his shoulders and glared at Regina.

A strange light appeared in the diner, like someone ripped apart the particles in the air. A fierce wind and loud howling filled the diner. The hole grew larger, and Mary Margaret looked to Rumple as she held Neal closer.

"She is using the scarab to open a portal," Rumple explained and grabbed a table to help brace against the wind. His hair flew wildly around his head.

"Stop her!" Emma ordered.

"No, dearie. She is trying to save us all."

Mary Margaret looked to Emma.

"Mama!" Roland called but Regina sent Marian through the portal. The Queen did not look at the boy.

"Regina, let us help you," Mary Margaret yelled over the howl of the wind. Regina glanced at her, then to Henry.

"It's all for you, Henry. It's only a matter of time before I let you down. This is for the best."

Henry's mouth opened but he only watched as Regina and the portal vanished. The wind died away and an eerie quiet settle over them. Mary Margaret rushed over to Roland. The boy was shaking and on the brink of tears.

"Where did they go?" Emma asked Rumple.

"The scarab only leads to one realm. The Netherworld. She is going to try and stop the tide from coming to Storybrooke."

Mary Margaret tried to untangle Rumple's riddle, but she really had no idea what any of it meant.

"She's gonna kill Marian," Granny said from behind the counter. Mary Margaret covered Roland's ears and glared at the diner owner.

"Marian is only the bait." Rumple's voice carried an ominous ring.

"Will my mom be okay?" Henry looked to his grandpa.

Mr. Gold remained silent.

* * *

Regina never liked the Netherworld. It was a strange place, with a perpetually stormy sky, jagged cliffs and barren trees. Her regal gown and jeweled headpiece gave her a sense of control amidst the chaos.

"Where are we?" Marian asked.

Regina turned and Marian flew over the ground and into a tree. Regina's magical chords latched themselves to the barren trunk. Marian struggled but she was no match for the Queen. Regina walked passed her and toward the edge of the cliff.

"You!" Marian hissed. "You did have the treasure beacon."

Regina stopped, looked down at the glowing golden object and frowned.

"What will you do with it?"

Regina hardly felt the need to explain herself to the wench.

"Why do you care?" Regina thought that was a much more interesting question. Marian looked away.

"I was going to use it to find the man I loved, and our son."

Regina closed her fist around the scarab.

"I really would like so very much to kill you."

"Then do it!" Marian looked Regina directly in the eyes. "What is one more murder to the Evil Queen?"

Regina grabbed Marian's face and dug her fingernails into her skin. Marian tried to turn her head away, but she struggled in vain.

"If you do anything to hurt Henry, Roland, or Robin I promise I will torment you for the rest of eternity."

She let go of Marian, turned her back, and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"You," Marian called after her. "The price... I don't know how it's possible, but you're Roland's mother, aren't you?"

Regina turned her head to the side. The wind from the sea hit the side of her face carrying tiny droplets of salt water.

"Not the mother he knows." Regina closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "Not the mother he loves."

Regina lifted the scarab above her head and the rough seas below began to swell. The water thickened and a tidal wave rose from beyond the cliff. The enormous swell threatened to engulf the cliff and everything on it.

Regina waited. The wave neared but suspended itself high above Regina. A piece of the black sea broke away from the large mass. The liquid churned until it resembled the shape of a human. The human liquid walked across the open air. When it reached Regina it changed into the form of a person. Cora.

Regina should have expected a visit from her mother. The tides of time always bring the dead with them.

"My daughter," Cora said with an amount of pride. She touched Regina's face. Regina pushed her hand away.

"Don't do this, Regina. It's not your time. You don't owe those peasants your life."

Regina wished she had prepared for this. Seeing her mother again, seeing the love in Cora's eyes, was extremely difficult to fight.

"It's for Henry."

Cora smiled sadly.

"Henry will never belong to you. Neither will Roland."

Regina clenched her teeth. She wished she had something to fight her mother with. Even in her regal gown she felt exposed and weak.

"And Robin Hood? Please, Regina, the man wasn't even in love with his wife and he still chose her over you. You really do have the worst taste in men."

Regina inhaled, lifted her shoulders, and looked around Cora to the hovering wave. She held up the scarab.

"Here is the treasure you seek. Take me and recede for another century."

Another piece of liquid broke from the wave. It outstretched its arm to Regina.

"Then come," it said and turned into the form of Daniel. Regina felt her heart jump to her throat. "Come with me, Regina."

Cora stepped in front of her daughter.

"No! I won't let you take her."

Two more figures emerged from the liquid. A man with a crown and a little boy. They went to Marian. The wife of Robin Hood struggled to break free of the bonds that held her. Regina could see she wanted to go with them. Regina took some satisfaction in knowing Marian would remain separated from her love.

Regina put her hand on Cora's shoulder.

"It's okay mother. I want to go with him."

Cora turned around and grabbed Regina by the shoulders.

"Fool, child! He isn't your soul-mate. Your soul-mate is in Storybrooke, with your sons. Go back to them."

"Make up your mind, Mother," Regina growled. "You always would say anything to get what you want. Not this time. I finally belong somewhere."

Regina reached out to Daniel.

"No!" Cora cried.

As soon as their fingers touched the tidal wave descended on the cliff. When the waters receded the rocky shore was as barren of all life.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi fellow Oncers! Thanks so much for all your comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

Henry's sadness was like a virus that spread through town and left no one untouched. Mary Margaret felt a pang every time she went with Henry to the seaside. Every afternoon for a two weeks after Marian washed up on shore, soggy but alive, Henry kept a lonely vigil. He waited for someone who never arrived. The more time that elapsed the more Mary Margaret knew that Regina was lost to them forever.

Henry sat at the kitchen table and Mary Margaret stood near the end of the bar. She wanted to be far away enough not to intrude, but close enough to give Emma support. Her daughter squared her shoulders and Mary Margaret braced for the difficult conversation.

"Henry, I know it's hard but we have to accept that Regina is not coming back."

Mary Margaret could see Emma struggle to deliver the news as gently as possible.

"No!" Henry pulled away, "She isn't dead! I know she isn't." Tears found their way down his cheeks.

Mary Margaret had to turn away in order to keep her own grief from overwhelming her. Emma leaned forward and put a loving hand on Henry's arm.

"The funeral is tomorrow." Emma's voice was not void of emotion.

"It isn't fair." Henry wiped away his tears and Emma squeezed his shoulder. "This isn't how it's supposed to end. She was a villain, but she changed. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Mary Margaret could not keep silent any longer. She stepped into the kitchen.

"She told me that you were her happy ending. She died to save all of us, and this Kingdom will give her a send off befitting a Queen." Mary Margaret lifted her chin. "Befitting a hero."

Her words drew an attempt at a smile from her grandson. In her heart she understood Henry better than Emma. Emma believed Regina was dead and all hope was lost, but Snow White was like Henry. She never truly gave up on anyone. She knew the impossible was often possible. The shinning glimmer faded as the funeral approached.

Everyone who was anyone in Storybrooke showed up on the lawn of the cemetery despite the rain. Dr. Hopper officiated the ceremony. He stood across the casket as the rest of Storybrooke looked on. Mary Margaret stared at the long, black box feeling a strange sadness that Regina's body had not been recovered. She thought that would give Henry a sense of closure. Mary Margaret needed a sense of closure as well. Without a body the who thing seemed like a dream.

Snow examined the faces around her. David looked solemn, which surprised her given his vehement dislike of Regina. Emma wore an expression of guilt, a looked permanently plastered to her face since she brought Marian back. Henry did not hide his tears.

Granny, Belle, and Ruby stood together in a group, and Snow nearly had to double take when she suspected a few sniffles from them. Rumple stood far away from his wife, near the back of the gathering. His hands rested on his cane. He wore a black suit, and the rain bounced off his shoulders as if they were made of stone. His looked concerned but Snow never tried to figure out the complicated relationship of the Dark One and Evil Queen.

Of all the faces she saw, one stood out as the most grief stricken. Robin Hood. He clutched his son close, but Marian kept her distance. On Robin Hood's left, Tinker Bell huddled close. Mary Margaret pondered what might have happened with him and his wife when Dr. Hopper's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?"

Snow didn't know why but she felt all eyes, including Dr. Hopper's, immediately shift to her. She smirked, but she was not altogether unprepared. She inhaled, handed Neal to David, and took Dr. Hopper's spot in front of the crowd. All eyes looked to her for answers, for wisdom and understanding. For the first time in her life, Snow White felt like the Queen of her own Kingdom.

"There is not a single person here who has not felt the sting of Regina's evil..." A few in the crowd nodded, but no one seemed in a vengeful mood. That made Snow happy.

"But," she continued, "even the blackest heart can be changed by the truest believer." Snow smiled down at her grandson.

"I think Regina would be surprised to see you all here. I think she didn't realize the power of forgiveness in the hearts of the good people of our Kingdom."

Snow White brushed away a tear.

"She had light still left in her. That is how we will remember her. Not as the Evil Queen, but as Regina."

No one moved for a long time after Snow White finished speaking. Henry stepped forward and the sight of his tears caused Mary Margaret's to fall. He dropped a single rose on the black coffin.

Others followed his lead until the ceremony was over. Small pockets of gatherers talked in hushed tones. Some recounted stories of the Evil Queen, others shared small moments in which they caught a glimpse of a poignant softness in Regina. Mary Margaret's heart swelled as she listened. She looked over her shoulders and saw Robin Hood approach the coffin. Marian only went to his side when he fell to his knees.

Tinker Bell looked at Mary Margaret and tilted her head. Together they approached the couple.

"She did this for me."

"She did this for all of us," Snow corrected.

"You loved her," Marian whispered to Robin. Tinker Bell lifted her brow, but Mary Margaret was unsure why.

"I never got the chance to tell her." He looked up at his wife with an apology in his expression.

Marian smiled down at him kindly, which greatly surprised Mary Margaret. She wished she knew exactly what had gone on between Regina and Robin Hood. Even Tinker Bell seemed to know more of the story.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Roland came running to his father's side. He had been standing near Emma and Henry and must have seen his father's distress.

Robin took his son by the shoulders and looked down at the casket.

"Our friend, Regina, did a very brave thing to help us," he explained.

The voice of Rumpelstiltskin drew everyone's attention despite its softness.

"I don't know what it is you think she did."

He kept his hands on his cane. His feet seemed rooted to the ground. A chill ran down Mary Margaret's back.

"She stopped the tide," Emma told him. Heads nodded and mumbles swept the crowd. All attention focused on Mr. Gold.

"It was incredibly arrogant, even for Regina, to think she could stop the tide."

As he spoke Mary Margaret could hear the sound of ocean waves crashing louder against the far away shore.

"No one can stop the tide, that's the whole point."

In the distance Mary Margaret watched in horror as an enormous swell of black water raced toward them. David rushed to her side.

"That's right, dearie. Hold your loved ones close," Rumple's eye moved to Belle, who averted her gaze, "maybe you won't lose them to the tide."

In seconds the tide swept Storybrooke away.

* * *

Snow White could not see Charming, Neal, Emma or Henry on the dark barren cliffs that surrounded her. She called for them but the splash of the tide against the rocks overpowered all sound.

Snow watched as part of the liquid broke free and floated over to her. The beating of the waives suddenly quieted. Queen Eva emerged from the liquid, crowned with a sparkling tiara and glowing with a radiance that the barren wasteland had no power to diminish.

"Mother?"

Eva opened her arms and Snow went to them as if she were a child again. When the embrace ended Snow looked at her mother through blurry eyes.

"I don't understand how-"

"Shhh," Eva put a gentle hand on Snow's cheek. "There is not much time. That is the danger of the tide. If you linger too long you will be swept away with the dead."

Snow worried for her husband. She wondered if he had been reunited with his parents. Snow glanced over her mother's shoulder but she saw no sign of her father.

"He dared not come. The desire to stay with us might be too overwhelming."

Snow nodded.

"I miss you so much. I wish you could know my beautiful family."

Eva lifted her regal head and regarded Snow with serenity.

"I do know them. I know you too, my daughter. I am so proud of you."

Snow wanted to live in the moment forever. She had so much to say and so much to ask.

"That means a lot to me. I've made mistakes."

Eva put her hand on Snow's shoulder.

"You are strong. Stronger than I ever was."

Snow smiled and was about to refute her mother's words when the sound of the crashing waves broke into their moment. When Eva turned back around to Snow her eyes were urgent. She wrapped her hands around Snow's arm and led her to the edge of the cliff.

"You know I made mistakes in my past. I ask you now not to give up on the daughter of my mortal enemy. The two of you must end the feud between our families and bring peace to us in the ever-after."

Snow searched her mother's face.

"I've tried, mother, but Regina is gone now."

Eva's eyes softened.

"My daughter, do you think Cora would ever let Regina die before her time?"

Snow smirked.

"I will love you for all eternity." Eva pushed Snow off the cliff. As Snow fell backward into the black water she thanked the tide for a few more precious moments with her mother.

* * *

Regina licked her lips and coughed. Salt stung her mouth. She blinked and grains of wet sand moved against her cheek. Her limbs did not respond when she tried to move, but the lap of the water against her body helped to reawaken nerves. She lifted to her knees and heard a shout in the distance.

"Looks like one or two are still comin' in, boys."

By the time the voices reached Regina she managed to lift to her feet. She looked down. Her favorite suit was ruined. She cursed.

"Regina?" LeRoy's jaw gaped at her.

"It's your majesty, oaf!" Regina hoped he did not challenge her authority because she remembered with anger that she had not yet mastered magic in Storybrooke. She saw the other dwarves standing above the shore line in the distance.

"Are you okay?" The genuine worry in his tone caught her off guard. As she was studying his odd expression from her knees he took a step forward. He reached out to and offered his hand. She was so surprised by the action she did not immediately recoil.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He blinked in confusion then held up his hands and slowly backed away. Regina felt some pride that even without magic she could inspire fear.

"LeRoy? Who is it?"

Regina heard a familiar voice behind her but not until she turned around did she realize it was Belle.

"So..." Regina put her hand to her spinning head and lifted to her feet, "The imp let you out of my cage."

Belle and LeRoy exchanged glances but Regina ignored them. The fraternization of peasants did not concern her.

"Maybe we should get her to a doctor," Belle suggested to LeRoy.

"Touching," Regina sneered, "but if you think this will make me go easy on your beast of a boyfriend you can think again."

"Boyfriend?" Belle wore a confused look, but Regina chalked up the girl's bewilderment to 28 years in the asylum.

She pushed her way around them, but her water logged head caused her to stumble. Belle caught her arm on one side and LeRoy on the other.

"Look, your high-'n-mighty, let us at least get you to Granny's. You need to recover," LeRoy suggested.

She did not like his sarcasm but her head throbbed and she did not have the strength to argue.

"Fine," she growled. She let the two clowns escort her off the beach.

When they reached Granny's LeRoy helped her to a booth. Belle sat across from her completely uninvited and it made Regina angry. The diner owner set a glass of water in front of Regina and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's so good to have you back," Granny said. Her eyes peered over the frame of her glasses, and they were filled with kindness. Regina's head throbbed. _What was wrong with everybody?_

She took a sip of water and was grateful that LeRoy and Granny both left the table.

"What happened?" Belle asked. Regina set the glass down.

"I was about to ask you that."

Belle frowned.

"What is the last thing you remember? Have you seen Rumple?"

The door of the diner opened and Regina turned to her left. Snow White entered holding a baby carrier. She glanced around the room, and when her eyes fell on Regina they brimmed. Regina's headache pounded harder. Snow White set the baby carrier on the table.

"It's true! Regina!" Mary Margaret threw her arms around Regina. She hugged her tightly. Regina's heart raced with anger. The embrace suffocated the last ounce of patience in her. Regina flung Mary Margaret away and rose to her feet.

"What the hell has gotten into everyone?!" She held out her hand and tried to conjure a fireball, but nothing happened. Snow White looked up at her from the floor of the diner.

"Regina?"

"Something happened to her," Belle explained. Regina glared at Belle as Belle helped Snow to her feet.

"The tide did something?" Snow questioned.

"The tide?" Regina looked Snow up and down as if she had grown an extra head. "The last thing I remember was a wraith sucking the life out of me. You locked me in a jail cell so her boyfriend," she cast an accusatory look toward Belle, "could kill me."

"That was three years ago!"

Regina did not believe Snow. She suspected the whole town was playing some kind of trick on her. She did not know why, except that they were perhaps trying to make her pay for casting the curse. The diner door opened again.

"Mom!" Henry rushed to Regina. She never thought he would hug her again and mean it. He did mean it and she took advantage of his affection. When he pulled away she looked at him.

"Henry? You've grown. But how?" She narrowed her eyes. Emma stood behind Henry, and the look of joy and concern on her face could not be denied.

"A lot has happened in three years, Regina," Mary Margaret said.

"You can't remember the last three years?" Henry questioned. Regina ran a hand through his hair. He looked at her with such affection that she found it hard to be angry.

"So it would seem."

The door opened again and David stepped inside.

"Great. A Charming family reunion."

He walked toward her, and Regina gripped Henry. She expected him to pull his sword and attack. Instead he put a hand softly on her shoulder.

"We are so glad to see you."

Regina's mouth fell open.

"That's it! What is wrong with you people?!" She pushed passed Henry and went for the door. Emma blocked her path.

"Unless you want to end up a pile of ash I suggest you move." Granted the threat was empty, but Regina did not care. She felt if she had to she could conjure something to deal with the annoying Sheriff.

"Regina, we need to talk to you. A lot has changed, you need to know-" Mary Margaret began.

"I don't need to know anything," she turned around and faced them all. "As far as I'm concerned you are all here to take Henry away from me. I will do whatever it takes to stop you!"

Henry stepped forward.

"No one can ever take me away from you, mom. They don't want to. They don't need to. You've changed. You're good now."

Regina laughed. She could see her reaction hurt him, but it was too much for her to believe.

"I'm the Evil Queen."

"No," Mary Margaret approached her. "You're part of our family. You are part of this community now."

"Really?" Regina folded her arms. "You expect me to believe they magically forgave me for _everything_?"

Charming lifted his head.

"They have."

Granny spoke up from behind the counter.

"I wouldn't go straight to forgave, but I am willing to tolerate her. I feel sorry for her. She is really just a sad, lonely little thing." She wiped something off the counter as she spoke.

"I don't need your pity," Regina spat. "I don't need any of you. Come on Henry, we are going home."

Regina did not expect Henry to come with her, and she planned on using his refusal as proof of their lies. Henry looked at Emma, then at Snow and Charming. He walked up to Regina.

"Okay, let's go."

She blinked at him in surprise. He pushed opened the door and waited for her. Regina was so stunned it took her a good thirty seconds to move.

Outside, Henry climbed into the passenger side of Regina's car and seemed content to do so. Regina's head flooded with questions. She gripped the steering wheel with both hands as she tried to make sense of all she had witnessed.

Silence filled the car. Regina wanted to think she was being tricked but she knew the Charmings. Not only were they pathetically not capable of lying, but Henry's growth confirmed their claims. Regina had lost three years of her memory.

"Could we make smores and have a picnic on the carpet like we used to?"

His request brought such a pang of nostalgia that Regina nearly swerved off the road. Anger swelled inside. She missed three years of Henry. _Three years_ in which something happened that made him come back to her. He smiled at her.

"Of course." She never could refuse him. He gave her the knowing glance that always went to her soul.

"It's okay, mom. Things are different then you remember."

Regina smirked.

"That's an understatement." She hated to show weakness, but she swallowed her pride. "Henry, tell me what happened."

Her son rolled his head to the side and laughed.

"A lot."

Regina regarded him softly.

"Give me the basics."

Henry straightened in the seat, and she could feel a wave of excitement wash over him.

"Well... The big thing is, you have worked really hard to be a better person. You saved everyone in Storybrooke. You and grandma are kind of friends now, and you can use light magic."

Regina focused on the road and tried to take in the words one at a time. She did not want the meaning to register too fast or else she risked driving off the road again.

"Mom?" Henry asked after a long silence.

"I think the less you tell me, the better."

Henry opened his mouth but Regina cut him off.

"All that really matters is you don't hate me."

Henry nodded and Regina was grateful he said no more. She had more than enough to wrap her mind around, and she wanted to enjoy a simple evening with her son, the way things used to be.


	9. Chapter 9

_So, this was a fun, silly chapter after all the drama of the last few. Plus, we are getting into some really fun Outlaw Queen moments that I am so excited to write. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated!_

* * *

_Storybrooke - Present Day_

Walking down the street in Storybrooke was a strange experience for Regina. She felt too unnerved by the change to decide her feelings about it. People did not cower and scamper out of her way. Some avoided eye contact, but no one cleared a path for her. There were a few who even waived or dared a pleasant greeting. When that happened Regina shoved her hands in her pockets and kept her head down, all the while cursing the fact she had no magic.

She spent the last week in her father's crypt practicing magic until all hours of the night. In all that time the best she managed was an unsustainable burst of flame. Compounding her frustration was the fact that these _almost_ friendly Storybrooke dwellers might be willing victims of a fireball. Sending a fireball at someone happy to accept it was no fun.

Regina savored her time with Henry. He stayed with her for the last week, and showed no signs of wanting to return to the Charmings. If Emma was annoyed by Henry's choice she hid her feelings well. Regina got the sense that Emma felt as if she owed Regina some time with Henry. Regina was tempted to ask her son why, but she held fast to her rule to avoid any information about the last three years. The person molded by the last three years was gone.

When she wasn't with Henry, Regina buried herself in her duties as Mayor. She was at the office at the crack of dawn, and only left when she knew Henry was home. She was in the middle of writing up a slew of citations for LeRoy when someone entered.

"My lady."

For an instant Regina thought she remembered the voice. When she looked up her eyes took in the unfamiliar. She was disappointed in her memory, but not in the physical appearance of the man before her. She dismissed the unexpected attraction almost as quickly as it arrived.

"And you are?" She regarded him with aversion.

"What they say is true. You don't remember."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious. Get to the point or get out."

Regina went back to the documents in front of her. She really didn't care who the stranger was or what he wanted.

"My wife and son were taken by the tide. I think my wife wanted to go, but my son... I came to ask your help to get him back."

Regina could not help the laugh that escaped her lips. She dropped the pen and lifted her eyes. The poor stranger looked very helpless.

"You can't fight the tide, and I don't have a death wish."

The stranger stepped forward.

"You fought it once before."

Regina pressed her lips together and looked over his shoulder.

"If that's true not only was I stupid, I obviously didn't succeed."

He put his hands on her desk and leaned forward. The actions caused her distress because of the liberty he seemed to think he could take.

"Please, my lady. With Mr. Gold still missing you are the only one who can help me. I know you care."

Regina shot up out of her chair.

"Whoever you knew three years ago is gone. Even if I was back to my full magic, I would never help a backwoods cretin like you."

The stranger withdrew his hands from the table and put one of them on his chin. He turned a circle and then faced her with an apparent new found determination.

"What if it was Henry? I know you would do anything for your son."

Regina let a cocky half smile grace her lips. The stranger was tenacious, she admitted to herself, but his new approach was as tired as the old one.

"Yes, I would, but your son isn't my son. He's gone. Deal with it. Have a nice day."

Regina rounded her desk and ignored him as she headed for the file cabinet. She hoped her actions would convey loudly that the conversation was over. She felt rather than saw the man still standing near her desk. She pulled out a file and had the unnerving suspicion his eyes were on her backside. She chalked it up to her imagination.

"Could I buy you dinner sometime, my lady?"

Regina dropped the folder back in place. Shock overtook her until she realized he had only sunk to a new low. She turned around with her hand on her hip.

"You can't bribe me into helping you. As Mayor I could throw you in jail for unlawful soliciting."

He sighed.

"An evening in your company would be worth a night in jail. It's a deal."

Regina opened her mouth but he exited her office before she could recover from the astonishment of his reply. He was halfway out the door when she called after him.

"Who are you?"

He turned over his shoulder and wore a lovely grin.

"Only a thief, my lady. I plan on stealing your heart."

She narrowed her eyes, as if refocusing on him would make sense of the strange conversation. Once he was gone she shrugged her shoulders. She had no intention of dinning with him but that did not stop her mind from thinking about him for the rest of the day. She mentally reprimanded herself each time his grin flashed through her mind.

For the first night in a week Henry decided to stay with Emma. Regina wanted to be selfish. She wanted to keep Henry with her always, but she knew that was not realistic. Besides, Emma had been so humble and reasonable about the whole thing that Regina could find nothing to pick a fight with her over.

Word that Regina was alone must have spread through the town like wildfire because her house seemed to be a target for unwanted visitors.

The first invasion of her privacy started just after she cleared the table of the single place setting. The sound of the doorbell chimed just as it had every other time, so Regina thought nothing of it when she crossed the hallway to the front door.

She opened the door, took one look at the person on the other side and slammed it again.

"Regi-" Tinker Bell started to say, but the door closed before she finished.

Regina's face flushed with anger and perhaps a little embarrassment. _What the hell was Tinker Bell doing in Storybrooke?_ Last Regina knew the fairy took up residence in Neverland, the only place that would have her.

A fist pounded on the door.

"Come on, Regina." Tinker Bell yelled across the threshold. Regina squared her shoulders, straightened the lines of her dress, and opened the door.

"What do you want, moth?"

Tinker Bell pushed her way inside. Regina conjured a fireball but she hesitated to use it only because she did not want more than one gaping hole in her house at a time.

"Put that away," Tink said. Regina reluctantly dissolved the fireball.

"What do you want?" Regina closed the front door. When she turned around she saw Tinker Bell held up a bottle of sparkling cider, a bag of popcorn, and a dvd.

"I thought you could use a girl's night."

"What?!" The single word was all Regina could manage to say.

Regina put a hand to the bridge of her nose. Tinker Bell confirmed it. Regina now knew she washed up on shore in a nightmarish version of Storybrooke.

Tink looked at the back of the movie.

"I think you'll like this one. All about this terrible person named Scarlet. She's mean, selfish, spoiled, a brat to her best friend, and so stupid she doesn't realize that love is right under her nose. Sound familiar?"

Regina's jaw fell open. Her boiling point had just about been reached. To her amazement Tinker Bell continued to talk. As she did so she moved toward the TV room. Regina followed her in a daze.

"But you can't completely hate Scarlet because she has such a wonderfully resilient heart. Her best friend tries to get her to together with her true love but, oh wait, that sounds familiar too."

Regina caught Tink by the arm. The fairy blinked at her.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I want you out of my house!"

"But, the movie. We need a good cry," Tinker Bell replied.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll put in the popcorn." Tink pulled out of Regina's grasp and disappeared into the inner sanctum of the house.

Regina frowned and growled slightly as she exhaled. She marched to the front door. This time she came face to face with Belle.

"What?!" She asked through clenched teeth.

Belle held a book tight to her chest. She bowed her head slightly and entered Regina's house without being invited.

Regina did not even bother to object. She slammed the door closed.

"I came to ask you a favor," Belle started.

She at least had the decency to act a little fearful. Regina folded her arms and lifted her brow.

"There is a spell in this book... one that might be able to call a loved one back from the tide."

The second time such a request had been made of Regina peaked her interest only because of the person she knew Belle wanted to call back.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle held the book to her chest.

"I think... I think he lingered to long with his son and was swept away. I know he would come back to me if he could."

Regina moved her head to one side.

"His son is dead?" She really did hate the gap in her memory at times.

"I found a spell, but I would need you to cast it." Belle offered her the book.

Regina unfolded her arms, and took the large, dusty volume. She opened the pages and thumbed through the spell.

"You know all magic comes with a price." Regina was shocked at herself. She expected to tell Belle a flat no. She convinced herself the offer to help came only because Mr. Gold proved useful at times.

"I know. What do you think?"

Regina started to answer, but she heard another knock at the door.

"What is this? Is there a sign on my house that says Evil Queen's Bed and Breakfast?" Regina asked Belle.

The younger woman shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Do I smell popcorn?"

She disappeared into the house. Regina found herself obligated to answer the door once again.

"No," Regina said to a smiling Mary Margaret, "Tinker Bell is one thing, Belle at least has connections, but _you_ are too much!"

"I brought an apple pie." Mary Margaret held up the offering. It smelled wonderful. A burst of female laughter erupted from inside the house.

"What is that? Regina, are you having a party?" Mary Margaret thrust the pie at Regina and brushed past her into the house.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Regina growled as the door shut on its own behind her.

"Emma, Henry and David are watching Neal, so I decided to come by and see what you were up to."

Mary Margaret walked in the direction of the giggles. Regina followed her, with the pie in her hands.

"Who's Neal?"

Mary Margaret turned around and gave her a look.

"I'll find us some plates," she said.

Snow White took the pie back and went for the kitchen. Regina was about to follow her in order to throw her out bodily, but the laughter echoed through the house again. The sound got on her last nerve, so she changed directions and went for the TV room. When she arrived she found Tink and Belle had both made themselves at home on the large sofa. Tink held up the bowl of popcorn, and Belle stretched across the couch as she grabbed a handful.

"This theater room is amazing, Regina! Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Tink asked.

Mary Margaret entered from the other side of the room with plates of pie in hand.

"Oh, what movie are we watching?" She handed one of the plates to Belle and set the other on the coffee table.

"No." Regina's tone was firm but not loud enough to gain the attention she wanted.

Tink held up the movie.

"_Gone With the Wind_? Lovely!" Belle said.

Regina put her index fingers on her temples to rub away the headache.

"No," she said again only louder.

"Regina, you will love this one. You're just like Scarlet," Mary Margaret added.

"That's what I've been telling her," Tink added.

The three women giggled.

"No, no, no!" Regina yelled.

Belle and Tink quickly dropped the smiles they wore. They turned their attention to Mary Margaret. Regina glared at them. She hated the three women and more than anything she wanted to fry them all in a burst of flame.

" Regina, we are your friends. We are having a girl's night, and deep in your heart we know that you want to join us."

Mary Margaret's insolence was more than Regina could take.

"So wipe that scowl off your face, grab some pie, and snuggle in," Mary Margaret ordered.

Belle and Tink did not dare to breathe. Mary Margaret swiped the movie and loaded it into the entertainment system.

Regina would never forgive them for crashing into her house uninvited. She would never forgive Mary Margaret for things she seemed to take for granted. However, Regina worked hard to set up her entertainment room, and taking the three of them out with a fireball would only damage the set up. At the moment Regina did not find the price of magic worth it.

"How long is the stupid thing?" Regina asked as she grabbed a pillow and made herself comfortable on the couch next to Belle.

"Not long," Tink answered. Belle giggled.

"This pie is so good, Mary Margaret. Regina, you should try some. Aren't apples your thing?" Belle held up her fork and pushed it in Regina's direction.

"I'm watching my figure. It wouldn't do you any harm." Regina raked her eyes over Belle who seemed to grow a bit self conscious.

"Suit yourself," she replied and ate the pie off the fork.

The four of them watched the movie. By the end Regina gave up on trying to keep the tears inside. She looked around at the house invaders, and they all had tear stains on their faces. They looked at each other and laughed.

"So that's what they mean by tear jerker," Belle said.

"Look, it got Regina too," Tink said with an impolite pointing finger. Regina quickly wiped away any traces of moisture.

"I do think Scarlet will get him back. Rhett is her true love," Mary Margaret said with typical optimism. Regina could not let the comment slide.

"No way! He's gone forever, and she deserved to lose him." The tone in Regina's voice caused Mary Margaret to roll her eyes.

Mary Margaret turned to Belle.

"What do you think?"

Belle bit her bottom lip and tucked her legs under her on the couch.

"I think it will take some work, but, yes, they will make it."

Regina glanced at the ceiling. She was annoyed at herself for even engaging in such a stupid conversation.

"I think it was a miracle they even met to begin with. True love doesn't come around every day, you know," Tinker Bell added with a pointed look at Regina.

"Speaking of..." Mary Margaret turned to Regina. "I heard Robin Hood paid you a visit today."

"Really?" Tinker Bell gasped.

Regina narrowed her eyes. The name was familiar, and then the conversation with the stranger from earlier in the day made sense.

"The thief? He didn't tell me his name." She sneered at Mary Margaret. "How did you find out about that so fast?"

"It's a small town."

Tinker Bell bounced to her knees.

"Are you going to go out with him?"

The abruptness of the question caused Regina to lean back as if the implications had a physical force.

"You must be joking."

Mary Margaret's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"He is cute, don't you think? Oh wait, I know, you think he smells like forest."

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"We've had this conversation before?" She mused almost to herself. They were entering dangerous territory. The more Regina learned about the last three years the more she decided she didn't want to know.

"I think you should date him," Belle added. There was something sad and far away in her eyes. Regina figured she must be missing the imp.

"Thank you for your two cents, but it's worth less than that." Regina let go of the pillow and stood up. Since when did these three goodie-goodies care who she dated?

"I think it's time you all get the hell out of my house."

Mary Margaret glanced at her watch.

"Oh, wow, it's late. Come on ladies." She swept her arm over the air and Belle and Tinker Bell stood up. They at least had the decency to clean up after themselves.

"Next time we should watch _The_ _Sisterhood of Traveling Pants_," Tinker Bell suggested as she picked up a few stray pieces of popcorn.

"Next time?" Regina folded her arms. Mary Margaret nodded and disappeared into the kitchen with the pie plates.

"We should find some pants that fit all four of us," Belle giggled.

"With as much pie as you ate? Fat chance. Emphasis on fat," Regina replied and watched Belle with judging eyes.

Belle shook her head.

"You know, you really can be a-"

Mary Margaret returned to the room and put her hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Now, Belle, let's not ruin a nice evening."

Belle backed down and Regina smiled.

"Coward," Regina spat.

Mary Margaret directed Belle toward the door with her hands on her shoulder's. Tinker Bell followed them and Regina stayed behind to make sure no one tried to linger. When they reached the door Regina came around and opened it, more than eager to get the women out of her house.

"For the most part I did have a lovely time," Belle said, then leaned in to whisper, "I will leave the book with you to study. You can call me tomorrow."

Regina balked but Belle left before she could tell the former maid of Rumpelstiltskin to dream on. Next, Tinker Bell passed by.

"Call me after your first date. I want all the details."

She moved on and Regina shook her head.

Mary Margaret came to the door next, gave Regina a hug, and spoke before Regina had time to turn her into a toad.

"I know it isn't easy for you, but you were amazing tonight. You have people who care about you now. Call me if you need anything."

She left the house. Regina slammed the door. What she hated most about the whole evening was that the visit from three women who clearly wanted to be her friends touched the furthest, most secret recess of her heart.

"Damn them!" She growled out loud.

She hoped the swearing would help her hold onto her anger. More than anything she feared letting it go.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi friends! Sorry this update took so long! I hope to have several chapters coming in the next few days. New episodes have helped inspire me, and I need some happy Outlaw Queen right now :) Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome, thanks for reading._

* * *

_Storybrooke - Present Day_

Two week had passed since the spur of the moment slumber party at Regina's house. Henry switched off weeks staying with Regina and then with Emma. Regina planned on a quiet Friday evening at home, and was half tempted to watch something called _The Sisterhood of Traveling Pants_ just so she could put off another visit from the three little pigs by saying she had seen the movie.

Regina had not started to fix her lone meal when she heard the doorbell. She cursed, conjured a fireball and opened the door with the flames hovering. She expected to find one of the three women on the other side.

The thief stood before her with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a huge stuffed bear in the other.

"I didn't intend him for target practice but better him than me." Robin held up the bear. She noticed that its plush heart shaped stomach had _I love you_ printed across it.

Regina dispelled the fireball reluctantly.

"What do you want?"

"Our date, my lady. We had a deal, remember?"

Regina leaned on the door.

"I never agreed to anything."

Robin offered her the roses. She wrinkled her brow. She knew he was only after her help to find his son.

"I'm here now, and your here, so why not?"

Regina snatched the flowers from him.

"You didn't steal them, did you?"

She looked him up and down and then left him at the door to find a vase. Once she completed the task she returned to find him still lingering outside the front door. He looked ridiculous with the bear still in his hands.

"How long do you plan to stand there?"

She appreciated that he didn't force his way into her house like Tink, Belle and Snow had a week ago.

"For as long as it takes."

Regina knew his words carried a deeper meaning, but she ignored it. He looked so sweet and incompetent standing in front of her. Common sense told her she should slam the door in his face but... no man had ever given her flowers before. The action stirred a strange part of her heart she never felt before and she wanted to explore it further. Besides, it would give her a chance to prove to him that romancing her into helping him find his son would never succeed.

"Fine. Let me change. Can I trust you to leave the family silver alone?"

Robin Hood stepped through the door but did not answer. Regina left him and the bear on the couch. She went upstairs and changed into a classy red dress. As she walked down the stairs fear took hold of her like a strong hand around her neck. She reminded herself his motives were selfish and she pushed aside the momentary panic.

"You look beautiful," he said rather breathlessly. Regina ducked her head and grabbed her coat. Whether or not he only wanted to romance her into helping, she could tell he meant every word. He assisted her with the coat and she locked up the house.

"Now what?" She put her hand on her hip. She dared him with a single glance to try and impress her.

"I thought dinner at Granny's..."

Regina sputtered.

"You're willing to spend a night in jail for dinner at Granny's?"

Robin Hood took a few steps toward his car.

"It's not about the place, it's about the company."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with."

She hurried past him. Every step she took brought with it a new reason to turn and run. Somehow she made it to his car. They did not speak much until after dinner. Ruby's grandmother had taken away their plates when Robin held his hand open across the table. Regina looked at it.

"What?"

"Give me your hand."

She looked over at the wall.

"Not even in your dreams."

He withdrew his hand but his eyes remained bright.

"Then why did you come? You must like me a little."

Regina pushed her shoulders back and leaned in.

"I wanted to get to know you so I could learn the best way to destroy you."

Three years ago those words would have made anyone in Storybrooke run for the hills. The man across the table only leaned back with a smug smirk on his face. She did not like him at all. The door to the diner open and Regina went rigid when she saw Mary Margaret and David enter. She wondered when they found the time to have a baby, but as always she tried to push any questions about the last three years out of her mind.

When Mary Margaret saw her a look of glee washed over her face and she waived. Regina ignored her.

"If your little game is finished I'd like to go home now."

"LeRoy," Robin said and drew attention from the dwarf at the bar. "Would you please explain to Regina that she is not the evil queen anymore."

LeRoy approached and Regina jutted her jaw forward. Every part of the two men around her made her want to hit something.

"It's true," LeRoy began, "You changed. You saved the town from Peter Pan, and you protected us all from your sister."

Regina lifted her brow. _Since when did she have a sister?_

"And you forgave Snow White for killing Cora."

Robin shot LeRoy a look. The dwarf realized his mistake too late. There were times Regina was grateful for his big mouth.

"I _what_?" Regina slowly lifted from the table. Rage blinded her. She walked over to the booth where the Charmings sat.

Mary Margaret looked up at her with a bright smile. Regina thrust her hand into Snow White's chest and ripped out her heart.

The enchanted heart beat strongly in her hand, full of light and goodness. She squeezed. Both Charming and Snow White doubled over in pain.

"Regina? What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She squeezed harder.

Prince Charming's reaction surprised her. She realized she only held half a heart in her palm.

"Two for the price of one."

She felt a hand on her arm. The touch was not harsh, but a gentle nudge that caught her attention.

"This isn't you, my lady." Regina had to re-double her resolve when she looked into Robin Hood's eyes.

"What does a thief know?" She spat at him.

Mary Margaret lifted slightly in the booth.

"He was in love with you, Regina."

She squeezed the heart.

"Shut up!"

"She's wrong, my lady," Robin said.

Regina turned back to him.

"I'm still in love with you."

She smiled wickedly and held out the heart.

"If that's true then _you_ do it." Her eyes widened as she challenged him. She knew he would never take the offer but she wanted him to back off.

"You won't do it."

She held up the heart.

"Watch me."

"Think about Henry, and me, and all the people who believe in you."

Regina ignored him.

"He's right. We all believe in you." The surprising words from Prince Charming caused Regina a moment of reflection. She knew then and there she would not be able to go through with it, but the anger felt so good as it coursed through her veins.

"You've worked so hard for our trust," Mary Margaret added.

"You killed my mother!" Regina growled.

Mary Margaret gripped the table and tears stung her eyes.

" ...and I regret it every single day."

Granny set two full glasses of water on the table and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Put that thing away and have some ice cream," Granny scolded Regina.

"Is that your solution to everything?" Regina blinked several times. She frowned, unsure how the hazy memory of Granny's ice cream obsession managed to surface. As she pondered she realized the involuntary recollection came to her out of the love offered by the people that surrounded her.

Regina glared at all of them. She shoved the half heart back in to Mary Margaret's chest and stormed out of the diner. The thief followed her outside.

"What about our date?"

Regina turned on her heel.

"Henry is all I need."

She eyed him from head to toe with a sneer.

"Henry is all I want."

Somehow he managed to look hurt. Regina still could not understand how his emotion could be genuine. He only wanted his son back.

"Give me a chance, my lady. I might surprise you."

Regina stiffened.

"I don't like surprises."

She walked away. She scolded herself for even agreeing to go with him in the first place. When she arrived home she resisted the urge to incinerate the stuffed bear. He stayed on the couch for the rest of the week.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest - Missing Year_

Robin Hood stoked the fire and glanced around the campsite. His Merry Men all performed various tasks, from restocking the weapons supply to entertaining Roland. Robin glanced over his shoulder and took in the sight of the Queen's castle. The spires rose high above the trees far away in the distance. He was glad to be away from her and not only because he was still irritated about being turned into a fox.

Her world, the same world that Snow White and Prince Charming lived in was not home to him. Home was the scent of pine tree or beans cooking over a campfire. Home was watching Roland chase Little John between the thick trees of Sherwood Forest.

He scolded himself that his mind kept returning to her face. The face that was almost always twisted into a sneer. Despite her obvious disgust with him, he could not help but respect her. Life in the Kingdom was better than he remembered and he suspected they all owed a large part of their new found prosperity to the changed heart of the Evil Queen.

Sometimes he was surprised by the lingering fear and hatred in the eyes of the villagers he meant, even in the eyes of some of his men. From the first moment he met her he was impervious to the fear that seemed to take hold of most who crossed her path.

Robin pushed aside thoughts of Regina and focused on leading his band of merry men. They all enjoyed several quite days in Sherwood forest which gave Robin way too much time to dwell on his thoughts of Regina. When a young boy charged into the campsite Robin relished the disturbance. He set down the stack arrows and turned his attention to the boy.

Little John appeared at his side with staff in hand. Robin appreciated that his right hand man was always ready for trouble.

"Someone please help! My village is being attacked," the boy said.

Robin exchanged a look with Little John and within seconds they ran down the forest trail behind the boy. As they neared the village Robin heard a soft buzzing sound. He and Little John stopped at the top of a hill and looked down into the row of small cottages surrounding a market. Villagers ran wildly through the dirt streets. Women and children screamed and arms flailed about. Every so often a man would stop in his tracks and fall to the ground.

"Blime, they are dropping like enchanted fireflies," Little John said.

"It was the village witch! The witch did this!" The boy yelled and then raced down the hill. He lost his balanced and tumbled to the ground.

Robin narrowed his eyes and focused in on the sound of the buzzing. He could faintly make out the small form of the culprits that caused the havoc in the village.

"Bees?"

Robin heard a horse whinny behind him. He turned around and looked up the regal steed to see the elaborately dressed Queen sneering down at him.

"Not just any bees. One sting and magic paralyzes you forever." She snapped.

Snow White and Prince Charming flanked her on either side. The three of them dismounted their horses. Robin offered his hand to Regina to help her down but she ignored him.

"Killer bees?" Robin Hood asked. He realized how silly it sounded as soon as he said it.

"We received word of a witch living in this village so we came to investigate," Snow White explained.

"Looks like we are too late," Charming added.

The Queen gave the prince the same look that Robin often found himself on the other end of. He took some comfort knowing that she regarded everyone with the same contempt.

"So let's find this villainous witch and stop her," Robin suggested.

"Yes, you do that. March right in there and get yourself petrified. No one would know the difference, I'm sure," Regina replied.

Robin saw Snow White roll her eyes.

"How do we stop her, Regina?" Snow's tone was half scolding and half curious.

Regina smiled, and Robin Hood hated that she looked so beautiful with an evil grin.

"Like this."

Regina drew back and conjured the largest fireball Robin had ever seen. The amount of power coursing through the veins of the petite woman should have alarmed him but it only impressed him. The fireball soared over their heads and down into the village. It burst in the air over the houses and the buzzing noise stopped.

"There." Regina drew her cape about her and lifted her chin arrogantly.

The buzzing noise returned only louder. Robin could hear the anger of the bees in the air, and the attacks on the villagers became more brutal.

"Nice going," Snow White smirked.

Robin took out his bow and arrow. The small target was hard to see from so far away, but he narrowed his eyes. He let the arrow sail through the air and it struck its target. The bee and arrow exploded near a small boy. The child escaped to safety and to Robin relief the buzzing sound did not intensify.

"Don't miss," he told Regina, "or you only make them mad."

Robin continued to fire his arrows into the village. Stopping the attack one bee at a time would require more arrows than he had on hand, maybe more than he had back at the campsite. Regina growled.

"This never would have happened if there wasn't an inept witch down in that village in the first place."

Prince Charming took out his sword.

"What do you mean?"

Charming started down the path toward the village and the women followed him. Robin Hood and Little John lagged behind as Robin continued to fire arrows and hit the enemy.

"I mean," Regina's tone held a measure of annoyance and condescension, "The dark arts are dangerous. You can't just go casting spells without training. If you cast a spell wrong there are consequences. It's always bees. Annoying creatures, and a pain to get rid of."

Snow White fired an arrow of her own. She hit one of the bees with the first arrow, but with the second she missed and the buzzing sounded louder.

"He said not to miss," Regina reminded her.

Robin thought the Queen a bit harsh on Snow, considering Regina's fireball angered the bees the most. Snow nodded and put her bow away.

"So, you are saying the witch did something wrong that caused this," Snow asked Regina.

Regina stopped and turned on her heel.

"She calls herself magnificent but she is the most incompetent witch in all the realms. Most call her Mad Madame Mim."

Robin reached for another arrow but his supply had run out. He had managed to protect a significant number of villagers but they were now defenseless.

"Regina," Snow encouraged.

"What?" Regina snapped. Snow gestured toward Robin. Regina sighed loudly and Robin suspected she did so to ensure everyone knew how annoyed she was with the situation.

"Fine." She waived her hand in the air and Robin felt weighed down with a new batch of arrows.

"You really can't expect to hit every single one," she said to Robin.

He ignored her in favor of saving an elderly woman from the swarm of bees. He hit six of the insects, and the rest broke off their attack. He grinned at Regina but she pressed her lips together and started back down the trail.

"The bees are after Mim, but with typical blundering she must have run right through the village and distracted them," Regina explained.

"So, if we find Mim we can stop them," Charming questioned.

"You can't stop them until whatever spell was cast is completed," Regina hissed. She turned her head. "We need to find Mim."

Robin fired three more arrows and felt the satchel refill. He wondered how long Regina's spell would last. The idea of an endless supply of arrows greatly appealed to him.

"Little John," Robin began as he continued to fire, "The boy seemed to know about the witch. See if you can find him."

Little John nodded and took off down into the village.

"Robin, keep firing," Charming ordered, "Snow and I will see if we can divert the attack."

The Prince and Princess took off toward the village in the opposite direction of Little John. Regina put her hand on her hip and jutted her jaw forward.

"Wait for me," she sighed.

For an instant Robin took his eyes from the fight to watch her walk away.

"Be careful," he called after her.

If Regina heard him she did not show it. She continued her march down the hill with the Charmings. Robin hated that he felt a pang of concern for her safety.


	11. Chapter 11

_So, I think this might be my favorite chapter. You don't know how much I would love them to do a musical episode, although I don't think that will happen. Enjoy! _

_Update: Thanks to a reviewer for letting me know that it is against the rules to post song lyrics. I have removed the lyrics and just referred the title of the Disney song. Hopefully you still get the gist... Not how I wanted it, but oh well :)_

* * *

_Storybrooke - Present Day_

No one contacted or visited the Mayor's office for two days after the incident at the diner. Regina relished the loneliness. It made her feel like a sense of normality had settled back over Storybrooke. No more slumber parties, no more cheerful morning greetings, no more dates with attractive thieves. Regina, however, admitted to herself that although it was not normal to see Henry arrive for his weekly stay with her she was pleased by it.

After what she did to the Charmings, she fully expected to fight them for the right to see Henry.

Her son arrived just like he did every week. He greeted her casually and set his backpack on a chair in the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards until he found a plate of cookies. Regina made them for him on the remote chance he would come by.

"How's Mary Margaret?" Regina hated herself for asking but her curiosity won out.

"She isn't mad at you, just," Henry took a bite, "frustrated. She wished you remembered the last three years."

Regina put her hand on her hip. For the first time since she washed up on shore her memory loss frustrated her as well.

"I don't see how I could have done anything in the last three years too..." The words caught in Regina's throat.

"Earn her forgiveness?"

Henry looked so innocent and sincere that Regina turned away. He knew what she was thinking even when she refused to say it.

"I don't know how it happened," Henry continued, "it was gradual. I guess it just proved how much you love me."

Regina turned back to him. She put her hand on his arm and smiled warmly. She wondered how someone so young could be so wise.

Henry finished the cookie.

"So, are you going to see Robin Hood again?"

The change of subject jarred Regina from her pleasant mood. She withdrew her hand and rolled her eyes.

"No, Henry, not you too. Why is everyone playing matchmaker with me and that-"

"Hero?" Henry asked.

She glared at him.

"Thief!"

"You can try to deny all you want mom but I know you really like him." Henry looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Regina's lips formed a thin line.

"How could I like a man who thinks a turtleneck is something you put in soup?"

Regina poured Henry a glass of milk and the doorbell rang. She shook her head. Henry took a large gulp as she left the kitchen.

Belle greeted her on the other side of the front door.

"So?" She lifted to her tip toes.

Regina put her hands on her hips.

"Is there something you wanted?"

Belle smirked.

"The spell? Are you ready to cast it?"

Regina forgot about the dusty old spell book tucked in between the cushions of the couch the night of the slumber party. The Queen's first instinct was to throw Belle off her front porch. The thought that casting the spell might free her of the nuisance of Belle convinced Regina to give in. No for a moment did she consider her magical abilities were not yet up to par.

"I'll make you a deal. If I cast this spell you have to promise never to invade my privacy again. That includes slumber parties, holiday gatherings, unexpected drop ins and anything else that might remotely suggest to you that we are friends."

Belle's shoulders dropped. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She nodded. Regina inclined her chin and then stepped back. She held out her arm and invited Belle inside.

"Hi, Henry," Belle said.

"What's up?" the boy asked Regina.

"Nothing that concerns you. Finish your milk and I'll be back in a minute."

Henry returned to the kitchen. Regina was surprised and grateful that he did not question her further.

The two women entered the entertainment room and Regina pried the book from between the couch cushions. She placed the book on the coffee table and blew popcorn and dust from the pages.

"You do realize," Regina began with a mischievous glance at Belle, "this spell only works if your loved one agrees to come back with you. If he doesn't you will be trapped in the Nether-realm forever."

"It's a risk anyone would take for true love."

Regina scoffed.

Belle actually looked hurt by the mockery. Regina read over the curse but Belle's voice interrupted her.

"You could have that too, you know."

"What?" Regina asked absently, not looking up from the pages.

"True love."

The words caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes and regarded Belle as if she really did belong in a mental asylum.

"Yeah, right."

Belle knelt next to Regina and put her hand on her arm. Regina swallowed and fought the urge to conjure a fireball.

"Your happy ending is right under your nose, Regina. Love, family, maybe even a..." A funny looked played across Belle's face, "a brother for Henry."

Regina pulled her arm away so quickly Belle nearly lost her balance.

"I told you we aren't friends. Do you want me to cast this or not?"

Belle frowned and nodded.

Regina rolled her eyes and held out her hands.

"Not hard to see why after 28 years in the asylum no one suspected you _weren't_ crazy," she muttered.

Regina drew her hands in large circles over the pages of the book. A large pool of dark liquid lifted into the air, and inside of the room suddenly came alive like under a storm covered sky. Belle stood up.

"What's that?" The liquid reached for her.

"The only way to Mr. Gold," Regina yelled over the howl of the wind. Henry appeared in the doorway.

"Mom? What are you doing?" The concern in his voice caused a pang of hurt in Regina's chest. She discovered she liked having his trust.

"It's alright, Henry," Belle assured. Belle stepped forward and reached for the black ooze.

The spell swallowed her into a vortex and the room instantly fell silent.

"She's gone to rescue Mr. Gold, hasn't she?" Henry asked.

Regina smiled. Her son always had been too smart for his own good.

"She thinks true love can..." Regina stopped. She heard something far away, a low hum in the distance far beyond her home.

"Mom?"

Regina looked down at the spell book. She laughed to herself. A bitter, self-loathing laugh. She was glad Rumpelstiltskin was not around to see her rookie mistake. She heard his voice in her head. _When using a spell book, always, always read the directions. I know it sounds silly, dearie, but not following directions will send the Queen's bees after you._

"Run, Henry."

Her son blinked.

"What?"

Regina's voice grew louder.

"Run! Find Emma, stay away from me." Regina sprinted past her son, she grabbed her coat and her keys on the way out the door. She climbed into her car, determined to get as far away from Henry as she could.

Regina drove to the edge of the forest. If she was to pay the price for her incompetent use of magic then she was determined to do it on her own terms. She left her car and ventured down the scenic trail that led to the heart of the forest.

She had not cared much if Belle was successful in bringing the imp back, but now she knew her life depended on it. Regina did not relish the idea of spending a lifetime, however short, on the run from a bunch of insects.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest - Missing Year_

"It's witches like you that give the rest of us a bad name," the Evil Queen looked down her nose at Mad Madam Mim as she spoke.

"Regina!" Snow White scolded. She turned to the frizzy haired old woman. "Tell us what spell you cast and we will help you fix this."

Madam Mim narrowed her violet eyes at Regina.

"She won't help."

"Yes, she will. Won't you, Regina?" Charming looked pointedly at the Queen.

"I don't see why I should help a pathetic amateur, but if it will help the village, then fine."

Robin Hood leaned on his bow in the corner of the room.

"Careful, my lady, your heart is showing."

She sent him a death glare.

Mim got up from the chair and cross the room of the small cottage to a large bookshelf. She removed a thick volume and placed it on the table.

"I was curious about the spell. I wanted to see what it would do."

Snow leaned over Mim's shoulder and peered down at the book.

"The Harmonious Innervation Curse. What the heck does that mean?"

"You didn't." Regina flipped back the hem of her cape and put her hand on her hip. She walked toward the table and gestured toward Snow and Mim.

"Out of the way proletarians." Regina read over the ingredients of the curse. It was as she feared.

"Why in all the realms anyone would cast this curse is beyond me." Regina glared at Mim.

"Just because you're too high and mighty to have any fun," Mim retorted.

Regina lifted her hand and Mim stepped behind Snow for protection.

"What does it do?" Charming asked Regina.

The Queen closed the book shut.

"Basically, it's victims are forced to orate their deepest feelings."

"Orate?" Robin asked.

"Sing," Regina snapped, "It makes you sing what you feel."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Snow remarked.

"Are you kidding? Not only is it stupid, it's also embarrassing," Regina sneered.

Charming rose to his feet and looked around the room.

"Who is supposed to sing, Mim? Let's find them and get it over with."

Mim poked her head around Snow.

"Well… that is where I must have gone wrong. I didn't know who exactly to curse so…" Mim moved around Snow and pulled a small cloth bag from her pocket. She opened the string tie and five glowing rocks tumbled onto the table.

Regina sighed.

"You really are hopeless."

"What are those?" Snow questioned.

"That's the curse. You find five willing victims to touch the rock, they sing, and then the bees go away," Regina explained.

"Fine. There are five of us," Snow looked around.

"Oh, no," Regina folded her arms, "there is no way. We can go find some eager peasants."

"This is our Kingdom Regina, and we have to fix this. It's the mantle of leadership."

Regina scoffed and looked over her shoulder.

"What's the matter, my lady? Afraid of a little off key singing?" Robin taunted.

"No," she hissed, "I just don't enjoy making a fool of myself. I can't help it if your used to it."

"Alright, that's it. We all take a turn. Mim, you can go first since this is your curse," Snow ordered.

Mim glanced around and at first acted like she would not comply. When she took one look at Regina she reached out and touched the rock. The glowing magic in the solid object faded away. For a few seconds silence filled the cottage. Mim's right arm twitched a bit and then, without warning, she burst into song about her powers and marvelous abilities.

_"Mad Madam Mim"  
_

When she was finished she returned to the chair in her cabin and sat with a plop. Snow pursed her lips together, and Regina suspected it was to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Well, that was… interesting."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this," Charming asked his wife.

"We don't have a choice." Snow reached out and touched one of the rocks.

Regina could not help looking on with amusement.

Snow looked a little helpless for a moment. She opened her mouth then closed it again.

"It doesn't seem to be-"

The magic of the spell over took her.

Snow sang _With a Smile and Song_.

Snow stopped and looked more than a little embarrassed. Charming, of course, beamed at his wife.

"I feel ill." Regina turned away and walked to the corner of the room. She dreaded her turn.

Charming stepped forward and touched the next rock. Regina still wondered if there was a way to get one of the peasants to take her turn. She did not want to go through the humiliation, especially upon discovering that Mary Margaret had quite a lot of vocal talent.

Charming cleared his throat. The spell took no time at all to work its magic on him. He sang of Going the Distance, and at one point Charming walked over the Snow and took her hands.

Regina smirked, and wondered when he would be done with his little ditty. He was a better singer than his wife, and that was saying something.

"Are you finished?" Regina asked.

Charming nodded.

Robin Hood removed himself from the corner of the room. He approached the table.

"I am a little trepidatious about what might come out of this," he admitted.

Regina lifted an eyebrow.

The thief touched the rock. He looked directly at Regina.

"On second thought, I really don't want-" he managed to say before he started singing in a voice that about knocked Regina off her feet. The words that came out of his mouth, sang of how he wanted to _Kiss the Girl_. The girl being Regina.

Robin Hood looked like he wanted to stop the embarrassment as much as Regina wanted him to. She felt her face flush but inside the small cabin she had no place to hide. It was clear to all he was singing about her.

As if the situation could not get any worse, Mim, Snow and Charming all started singing "Sha, la, la, la, la."

The magical music faded away and everyone inside the cottage exchanged glances.

"I think I need some air," Robin said and made a hasty exit.

Snow looked at Regina with an all too happy twinkle in her eyes.

"Regina! I think someone has a crush on you."

"Oh, please," Regina shrugged. On the inside, however, the sweetness of his voice and his song was not as easy to erase. From the start Regina knew her song would be a horrible experience but now she was sure of it.

The sound of buzzing could be heard in the distance.

Charming went to the window and pulled back the curtain.

"Hurry, Regina, they are coming back."

"What the hell, let's just get this over with."

Regina picked up the rock, drained the magic from it and tossed it back onto the table. She squared her shoulders and the sound of the swarm vanished. She took a deep breath and looked at Snow, Mim and Charming, more than a little grateful that Robin Hood left the room.

Regina tried to keep the words for coming out, which only ended in her singing_ I Won't Say I'm In Love_.

Snow, Charming and Mim all put their heads together and started singing right back at her. She did not like what they had to say. They sang about her hiding how she felt.

Regina held up her hands and used her powerful singing voice to try and drown out the three of them.

Regina ignored them and continued her song.

Snow, Charming and Mim all went to the window. Snow and Charming stood on one side and Mim on the other. Through the glass, Regina could see Robin Hood standing next to a tree. His profile was framed by the sunset.

Snow came up to Regina and put her hand on the Queen's shoulder.

_Snow: Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love_

Regina turned to face her.

_Ooh At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_

Regina did not look at the three other people in the cabin. She kept her attention out the window on Robin Hood. She wasn't quite ready to admit to herself that she liked him and now the un-Charmings knew all about it. She turned rapidly on her heel and snapped at Snow.

"I hope your happy now."

"We stopped innocent people from suffering. Thank you."

Regina smirked. At least the Princess was grateful. Regina latched onto her cape.

"Don't expect me to ever do that for someone so magically illiterate again."

She slammed the door on her way outside.

Regina marched up to Robin Hood. He visibly swallowed when he saw her coming.

"We will never speak of this again. Agreed?"

He exhaled loudly and relief filled his expression.

"Agreed."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks all! It's been a great ride. Hope you enjoy the ending :) Thanks for reading!_

_Storybrook - Present Day_

Regina ran through the thick trees and deep into the forest of Maine. She determined only to slow her pace when the distant sound of buzzing completely faded away.

Her trail came to an abrupt halt when she ran into something solid. Not rough enough to be the trunk of a tree, though it smelled like forest, the object gave way and Regina tumbled on top of it. When she recovered from the fall she looked down into the smirking but handsome face of the thief.

"You always did have a way of knocking me off my feet, my lady."

Regina scoffed and detangled herself from him. He stood and offered his hand but she recoiled. She brushed the dust from her slacks.

"If you're smart, you'll run." She peered through the dark forest but saw no sign of the swarm.

"Are those killer bees I hear?"

Regina snapped her attention back to the thief. A momentary panic settled in her stomach before she convinced herself that the thief was ignorant of all things magic.

"I've been cursed by powerful magic." She saw no reason to tell him more.

He tilted his head to the side.

"And here I thought the bees only attack when curses were performed wrong."

Regina fought the urge to growl. She didn't know why but the idea of appearing incompetent in front of this man got on her last nerve.

"It's all Mrs. Gold's fault. She was determined to get her husband back."

"From the tide?" Robin Hood straightened until his back was as sturdy as one of the wise oaks surrounding them. Regina realized she just opened a subject she was not prepared to deal with.

"You said there was no way."

Before Regina could answer a cloud of bees burst through the overhead branches.

"Look out!" Robin pushed Regina to the ground. Her arm caught on a sharp branch as she fell.

The archer aimed his arrows and several bee's burst into flames. The rest of the swarm broke off the attack and rallied high above in the air.

"Come on," Robin offered his hand again.

Regina looked at it, half tempted to hurl a fireball at him for the deep cut the fall had inflicted. The buzzing grew louder. Eminent danger left Regina no choice but to take his hand.

She hurried to her feet and caught a glimpse of his tattoo. A lion tattoo. For a split second Regina's feet felt too heavy to move. Robin pulled her forward and she stumbled down the path behind him. Her heart pounded. She told herself it was the physical exertion and not the lion tattoo.

Robin helped Regina to a hiding spot behind a large formation of rocks. The Evil Queen gathered her wits about her. She held up her hands and cast a cloaking spell around the two of them. The swarm passed over in a hot rage of buzzing.

Robin stood in front of Regina with his bow and arrow taunt. She knew he would give his life to protect her. From her angle beside the rock, she could see only part of the tattoo beneath the sleeve of his jacket.

"What I don't get," he began as he lowered the bow, "is how an expert like you gets herself cursed."

Regina glared at him.

"Don't pretend you know anything about magic."

He slid the arrow into the leather carrier strapped across his broad shoulders.

"Like you pretended not to know how to get my son back?"

The hurt she saw plainly in his eyes did cause a fleeting pang of guilt.

"Belle is on a suicide mission. She will never succeed."

Regina stood and glance in the direction of the swarm. The buzzing had almost faded away.

"For your sake you better hope she does. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the only way to save you from your pesky flying friends?"

Regina ignored him in favor of examining the gash in the sleeve of her favorite suit coat.

"Follow me. My camp isn't far and we can fix you up."

Regina looked up from the blood stained cloth. She knew her arm needed some attention but spending more time with… what had Tinkerbell called him? _Her soul-mate_? Regina swallowed. Robin turned his back to her. With a reluctant exhale she followed the thief.

He said nothing but Regina kept her distance just to make sure he didn't try and start up a conversation. Her heart still pounded, and she tried to focus on a solution to the killer bee problem in order to take her mind off the thief's tattoo.

The forest trail opened into a small clearing where Regina saw a campfire encircled by rocks and a tent made of little more than a blanket and a few branches.

"This is where you live?" Regina asked with disgust.

Robin took of the arrow case and set it near the campfire.

"Temporarily. I had some thinking to do, after Marian and Roland were taken. I do my best thinking alone in the woods."

Regina smirked.

"Marian?" She hated that a small part of her was curious about his life.

Robin sat on a log near the fire.

"Come here. I have some bandages and disinfectant."

Regina moved to fold her arms, but the sting along her forearm prevented her from her standoff-ish posture.

"If you come sit by me I'll tell you about Marian." Robin lifted his brow and patted the log next to him.

Regina rolled her eyes and drug her feet as she approached. When she sat down Robin smiled.

"There now. That wasn't so difficult, was it my lady?"

Regina sat still. She stared him down. He waited then looked at her arm.

"May I?"

"I'm not stopping you," she replied. For some reason her words caused him to hide a smile.

He took her arm and gently pushed back the torn sleeve. The gentle touch of his fingers as he cleaned the cut caused Regina a lot of discomfort.

"Was Marian your wife?"

Robin nodded but did not look up from his work.

"I thought you were supposed to be in love with me? You are married? I might be evil, but I'm no man stealer."

Robin poured something out of a bottle onto a clean cloth.

"It was complicated."

"Give me a break. Like I would ever go for you."

Robin touched the cloth to Regina's wound.

"Argh! That hurts!" She pulled her arm away. "With treatment like this I'll take my chances with the bees."

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much," Robin countered, his voice held that edge that she rarely heard. It only caused her to get her temper up.

"If you hadn't pushed me out of the way this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't gotten yourself cursed I wouldn't have pushed you out of the way."

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten in my way to begin with!"

"Well, you should learn to control your temper," Robin gently took her arm again. "Now hold still. This might sting a little."

He looked up at her from under his brow.

"And your welcome."

"For what?" Regina snapped.

"Saving your life."

Regina turned away. Her arm stung but she didn't want him to see she was in pain.

"About your wife?" She encouraged, hoping to distract him from seeing her vulnerability.

"My wife died," he began as he wrapped a white bandage around her arm, "She had been gone for years when we met. I don't know if you were in love with me. You never said, but I'd like to think you felt the same way I did."

Regina fell under the spell of his eyes and the gentle sound of his voice.

"So what happened?"

Robin finished wrapping her arm and removed his hands. She felt a bit disappointed at the loss of his touch. The thief's brow wrinkled and she could see the frustration settle into his shoulders.

"There was a time portal and your Ms. Swann brought Marian back."

Regina shrugged.

"Typical."

Robin unexpectedly reached for her hands. He gripped her fingers tightly and caught her gaze. She hated that the simple action could throw her so completely off balance.

"You were mad at me, and with good reason. I had to honor my vow to Marian. I never got the chance to tell you. Leaving you… breaking your heart was like cutting off my own arm." Robin turned his head away. "I've hated myself every day for causing you pain. I never want to hurt you like that again."

Regina inhaled and squeezed his hand. Even now he looked like he was in pain. The depth of his feeling alarmed and touched her.

"I haven't kissed you in a very long time. May I, my lady?"

The question was so unexpected that Regina only blinked. The newness of the feeling she experienced with him seemed to push out any coherent thought. He must have interpreted her silence to mean permission was granted. He leaned forward and Regina's heart pounded so loud she knew he must be able to hear it.

His lips met hers but she was too uptight about the situation to enjoy it. After a few seconds she felt a surge of magic between them. Memories of the last three years flooded back to her. She remembered Owen and being tortured. She remembered saving Henry from Peter Pan and reuniting with Tinkerbell. She remembered Zelena, and the night Snow encouraged her to follow her heart.

Regina responded by deepening the kiss. Robin tensed with surprise and then wrapped his arms around her.

When they finally parted Robin gasped and narrowed his eyes.

"Regina?"

She smiled and laughed with tears in her eyes. She cupped his face in her hands.

"You remember?" Robin asked.

"True love's kiss," she barely managed to choke, "can break any spell."

Robin reached up and took one of her hands. He kissed her fingers.

"I do love you, Regina, but I had to honor my vow. Please, please forgive me."

Before she could answer, she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Henry nearly tripped over a rock as he rushed toward her. Behind him the Charming's and Emma followed.

Robin stepped back and Regina hugged her son.

"Mom?"

"I remember," she said and received a big smile from the boy. "But I told you to run. I-"

The sound of buzzing filled the forest.

"Oh, no, you didn't," Snow said with a look at Regina.

"What?" Henry looked between the two of them.

The swarm appeared overhead. Regina felt Robin reach for his arrows. She turned in time to see the bee's heading straight for her and Henry.

"No, you don't." Regina conjured her magic, relishing the feeling of once again having full control of her abilities. She created a wall of fire between her son and the oncoming swarm. When the bees flew into it they exploded and vanished. The rest of the swarm changed directions.

Emma appeared next to Henry, as Robin shot several arrows at the retreating swarm.

"How do we stop them?" Emma questioned.

"We can't. Whatever spell Regina cast has to play out before they go away," Prince Charming explained.

"So, basically you're saying-"

"Run!" Regina pushed Henry to spur him on. All of them ran down the path. Mary Margaret handed the baby to Charming.

"Really? You brought the baby?" Regina scolded.

"How was I supposed to know you got yourself cursed?" Snow snapped back.

"This is Storybrooke. You don't take infants into the woods!"

Robin took up the rear, firing arrows ever so often as the attempted to outrun the attackers. Regina saw a fork in the path and decided to travel in the other direction.

"Mom?" Henry stopped.

"She'll be fine. I promise," Robin assured the boy as he followed the same path as the Queen. Henry looked at his mother and then Robin. He nodded and followed his grandparents down the path.

"Be careful," Swan told them.

Regina felt a sense of relief knowing Henry would be safe now. She also felt more than a little boost in mood when Robin took her hand as they ran through the forest together.

"What's that?" He pointed to a sharp beacon of light in the distance.

"Belle." Regina pulled Robin toward the light.

"You mean, that is a portal to the tide?"

They stopped below the light and watched as the tear in time grew larger.

Regina turned to make sure the bees were far enough in the distance that they could wait to see if Belle might emerge from the portal.

Robin put his hand on Regina's arm.

"When that portal opens, I don't ask you come with me, but I have to get Roland back."

The wind picked up and howled through the trees. Robin almost had to yell to be heard over the noise.

"You can't."

Robin smirked and readied himself to jump into the glowing beacon of magic.

Belle emerged from the rip. She rolled across the ground, and Regina went to her to make sure she was uninjured.

"Rumple!" She called. Regina helped her to her feet. "He was right behind me."

Robin ran toward the portal. Regina grabbed his arm before he leapt through.

"Regina! You have to let me go!"

She shook her head.

"He's not there."

"I know you said there was no way to get him back, but I can. If Belle got Rumple back-"

"You don't understand," Regina yelled at him. She did not let go of his arm.

"The tide erased Roland from existence."

Robin frowned. Mr. Gold emerged from the portal and Robin tried to reach forward again.

"I have to try," Robin said.

"She's right," Belle spoke up, as she helped Rumple to his feet. "Trust her, Robin."

"We can get Roland back," Regina put her hand on Robin's shoulder, "but not like this."

The portal closed. Robin cursed.

Regina turned in time to see the swarm headed directly for her. She covered her head, and Robin stepped in front of her.

When she didn't feel the deadly sting she looked up. Robin opened his eyes. There was no sign of the bees. Rumple and Belle hugged. Robin pulled away from Regina's touch and went to the spot where the portal disappeared. He fell to his knees.

Regina walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you stop me?"

Regina knelt next to him.

"I couldn't lose you again."

Robin did not look at her, but kept his gaze forward.

"We will get him back."

Robin pursed his lips together and shook his head.

"You said that he doesn't even exist anymore. How can magic bring him back?"

"We don't need magic, we just need to…" Regina stopped herself. She half laughed and then used her hand to turn Robin to face her.

"Roland is my son, not Marian's."

"What?" Panic, hope, and confusion all washed across Robin's face.

"A good version of me, from another timeline gave Roland to Marian so his father could raise him. I saw how I was in this time, and I didn't trust myself with my own son."

Robin ran a hand through his hair. Regina could see he was having a difficult time absorbing the facts.

"It's true," Belle interrupted. Robin turned to look at the Gold's and Regina followed his gaze.

"It's why Regina tried to stop the tide. She wanted to protect your son."

Robin looked at the ground.

"So, you're saying, to get him back now…" He lifted his eyes to meet Regina's. She smiled brightly at him. He kissed her passionately and without ceremony.

"To get him back now you need to get a room," Mr. Gold said with more than a little annoyance at the public display of affection.

Regina broke of the kiss in order to giggle. The last time she had been this happy had been sitting on the floor of her office having dinner with Robin all those months ago.

"Is this really true?" Robin asked as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

She took in a deep breath.

"I love you." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Mom?" Henry called from the distance.

He and the Charmings came down the hill.

"We saw a flash of light? Is everyone okay?" Snow asked.

The Golds nodded. David shook Mr. Gold's hand and Henry walked to Regina.

"Are you still in danger?"

"Only of becoming a married woman," Robin blurted.

Regina and Henry both gasped.

"Regina? Did I just hear that," Snow questioned.

"You were right, about not giving up," Regina replied.

Snow cuddled her infant close and beamed at Regina.

"Even an Evil Queen can have a happy ending."

Robin put his arm around her waist and Regina touched Henry's cheek.

"So it would seem."

The three of them walked back to the forest path together. For the first time in her life, Regina believed in happy endings.


End file.
